Digimon Tamers ALT World: The Fate of Rika and Renamon
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: In an alt Tamers world, Rika and Renamon thought they never find the men they would fall in love, but they do when they wind up meeting a Takato and Guilmon with a dark past. TakatoxRika and GuilmonxRenamon. Major M Rated.
1. Meeting Rika and Renamon

Now, you know about the different worlds or multiverse worlds as you call it, well this one is completely different from the Tamers world you know.

-At the Nonaka house-

"Rika, hurry up or you'll be late for your fashion show!" Rika's mother, Rumiko Nonaka, called out, to a nineteen year old Rika Nonaka, who was busy putting on her long dress and high heeled shoes to go along with her long hair.

"Coming mum!" Rika then called back as she finished dressing and made her way out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

Rika then put on her straw hat and walked out into the world.

Unlike her normal counterpart, this Rika has a kind personality and was a bit like her mother, to which she has huge breasts, roughly around a D-Cup and she shared her mother's dream of becoming a role model.

While part of her, not afraid to show her body, wanted to model in swimwear or lingerie.

Her friend, Jeri, was always by her side as she usually came to Rika's fashion shows where she posed and show off all her dresses and clothing as she got up and down the catwalk.

-That night-

Rika came home to her home and she smiled as she sensed someone was there.

"I know you're there, Renamon. Did you have a fun time like I did?" Rika smiled as the door open to reveal her Digimon partner.

Unlike the normal timeline Renamon, this Renamon had little to no interest in fighting, instead channelling her energy into a more enticing and seductive form, stripping and showing off.

She was nicknamed 'The World Famous Naked Vixen' as she loved to show off her naked body with her huge EE-Cup breasts, pink nipples, a beautiful vagina and a huge bottom for many males, as well as many idolizing/sexually attracted females to take in.

Her personality was different too.

She was very cheeky, very slutty and very sexy as all she spoke in was a sexy tone and loved to touch her breasts, pussy and ass.

But despite having such a personality, she had one rule.

No man was allowed to touch her without permission, for she had yet to lose her virginity to a male and was saving it for a Digimon out there that would claim her heart.

But that didn't stop her from having fun with other females.

"Oh yes, Rika, I did and I have a little DVD to show you." Renamon teased as she showed that a DVD disk was wrapped around the end of her tail.

Rika smiled and as she took the disk off Renamon's tail, laughed and then told her Digimon partner. "You're one kinky vixen you know that?"

"Oh believe me, I love being kinky." Renamon teased, crossing her arms and smirking as she watched Rika put in the DVD.

It showed Renamon's recent performance, to which she was dressed in a skimpy slave girl outfit as she pole danced in front of a cheering crowd, before she then undressed and showed off her nude body, causing the audience to cheer louder and throw their hard earned cash and Digi-Dollars at the vixen, who just continued her performance, making it twice as sexy when she pulled a BlackGatomon on stage and allowed her to play with her body.

She allowed the black furred feline to grope and squeeze her boobs, as well as pinch her nipples, before allowing another female, a Lilamon to come on stage, who played around with Renamon's ass cheeks, spreading them around, before slapping her butt.

"Wow, Renamon, you do look sexy and look like you're having a lot of fun." Rika grinned, while Renamon smiled as she then made her way onto the bed, turned to Rika and give her the puppy-dog eyes, saying 'Rika, will you play with me, please?'.

Rika smiled at Renamon, before she undressed, slipped out of her clothing and showing off her naked body to her Digimon partner, before she then grabbed Renamon's ass cheeks herself and began massaging them, making the vixen Digimon purr in pleasure, which increased when Rika spanked her as well.

"Renamon, you will always be a kinky, sexy, naughty vixen." Rika commented as she spanked Renamon's huge ass over and over, making Renamon laugh and say in reply. "Yes, I am always one."

"Then call me your Mistress!" Rika laughed, part of her becoming serious and dominant as the Nonaka then slid a finger between Renamon's butt cheeks, making the vixen moan. "Yes, my mistress!"

After Rika had stopped teasing Renamon, the two girls pressed their boobs against each other as they engaged each other in a deep, lustful kiss.

"I am surprised no one claimed you as their mate yet." Rika commented, continuing to press her boobs against Renamon's, before moving her head down to Renamon's chest and started licking her nipples.

"Just waiting for the right Digimon to be my Master..." Renamon replied, letting out several moans from Rika's actions, which then stopped, for Rika began to wonder if she would find a man to claim both her heart and body, as well as wanting to change their positions, causing Renamon to then lay down, waiting to be dominated some more, to which she was rewarded as Rika then strapped Renamon's arms and legs to the bed posts, before she tickled her belly, making the vixen Digimon laugh, as Rika then used a feather to tickle around her vagina.

"Oh I'm sure we'll both find the right man for us someday." Rika assured, only to then say in a seductive tone. "But in the meantime, enjoy being my slave, Renaslut!"

Rika teased Renamon's body as she continued tickling her chest and pussy, causing Renamon to tear up as she laughed so much and soon laughed out. "Yes, my Mistress! Please, more!"

However, as the two continued their fun long into the night, they do not know that their peace would not last forever and their lives would change forever.


	2. Attack of the Wild One

-The next day-

"You and Renamon are too kinky with each other." Jeri commented as she and Rika walked down the streets, to which Renamon was walking on fours and had a collar around her neck, while Rika was holding her leash, as if Renamon was her pet.

"Well you have a crush on that blue haired boy in that computer class." Rika said back, trying to tease and embarrass Jeri, but it made part of her feel alone.

"Well you two might find boys you like someday, so don't come crying to me if you don't stay bi-sexual forever." Jeri replied, before she looked at Renamon and asked her. "Are you sure you're alright like that?"

"Why not?" Renamon asked, before she told Jeri. "I love it when my Mistress walks me, it makes my boobs jiggle beneath me."

Jeri was unsure how to reply at Renamon's words, however, the three stopped when they saw something above them, a huge cloud mist.

"There's something about that field I don't like." Rika said, while Renamon stood up, broke from her position as Rika's pet and nodded in agreement.

"And it's heading our way! Run for it!" Jeri called out as they made a break for it and ran, only for the Digi-Field to chase after them.

As they continued to run, Jeri then saw a bridge across the road, making her call out. "We need to split up! Rika, I'll take the bridge! You go below!"

"Ok!" Rika said back as Jeri climbed up the stairs, but saw the mist still chasing Rika and Renamon, making her call out in warning. "Oh no! Rika! Renamon! It's after you two! Keep running!"

"Just where are we running to?" Renamon then asked.

"I don't know, but right now it's that construction site ahead." Rika said in reply, noticing an old construction site a fair distance away from her, Renamon and the mist.

As they entered, the mist surrounded Rika and Renamon, causing the pair to look around in worry, which then turned to shock when a large, tiger-like Digimon, Mihiramon, appeared from the mist and glared at Renamon, who looked at him in fear.

"That's is a Deva Digimon." Renamon told Rika, only to then ask. "But why is that here?"

"A Deva Digimon? What's that?" Rika questioned, but Mihiramon just ignored her.

"If you two are with those two then I will stop you from interfering with our plans! Armoured Tiger Tail!" He yelled as he struck his tail towards Renamon's direction, who ducked out of the way.

Concerned, Rika called out. "Renamon, are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but who is he talking about?" Renamon replied.

However, Rika and Renamon were unable to ask any further questions as Mihiramon then roared, preparing to strike them both with his power.

"Tiger Wing Blades!"

Renamon and Rika didn't have time to respond as they ducked away from another one of Mihiramon's attacks.

"Stop! We never planned to harm you!" Rika called out, trying to reason with Mihiramon, who ignored her and attacked Renamon once again, only this time Renamon took the hit and crashed into the wall.

"Renamon!" Rika called out her Digimon's name again as rushed to her side and helped her slave up.

"If that is all you got then you two are more pathetic than I thought. Samurai Tiger Tail!" Mihiramon roared out as he prepared to finish the two off, causing both girls to shield their eyes in fear.

But the attack never came.

Slowly, both opened their eyes to see a brown cloaked figure stopping his attack with just his hand, before he then flipped Mihiramon over, making him fall on his back and was joined by a black cloaked individual.

And though Rika and Renamon could not see their faces, which were hidden by their hoods, Renamon did pick up their scents and could smell that the brown-cloaked one was a Digimon.

Mihiramon stood up from the dust and glared at the two figures.

"You two! Takato Matsuki! And Guilmon!" He roared aggressively.

"Takato?" Rika asked as she looked at the black-cloaked figure, who finally pulled his hood down, allowing her to see his face, which made Rika blush.

With his hood down, it revealed a brown haired nineteen-year-old boy, who had yellow goggles strapped around his head, but had a dark look on his face, like a desire to kill his enemy.

The brown hooded figure then removed his hood, to which Renamon's heart suddenly beat so fast as a red dinosaur-like Digimon with bat like ears and golden eyes was revealed.

But just like Takato, his eyes seemed dark and held the desire to kill as well.

"Yes, us. And you Devas are not going to leave alive. Guilmon, walk all over him!" Takato then called to Guilmon.

"You may have defeated some of us already, but you will not get away with this! Armoured Tiger..." Mihiramon began to say, but was suddenly cut off.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled as he fired his fireball from his maw, which hit Mihiramon through the chest, making the Deva Digimon cry out in pain as he was then deleted.

And with his defeat, Guilmon then absorbed his Data, causing the Data-Field to disappear, while Rika and Renamon fell on their butts and remained in place, still in awe at what exactly had happened.

Takato was about to move his hood back over his head when Rika then called out to him.

"Wait. Just where did you appear from and why does that Digimon know you?" Rika asked, but Takato just remained silent.

While Rika kept her distance, Renamon was more head on as she approached Guilmon from behind.

"Hey big boy." Renamon said flirty as she slowly wrapped her arms around Guilmon's front, pressing her boobs against his back and smiled as she told him. "I do love a hero coming to my rescue. So, care to have me?"

"Get off me." Guilmon said as he pushed Renamon off him, before he stated. "I don't care if you survived or not, as long as that Deva is gone."

"Oooh, a dark and silent type, my favourite." Renamon purred, as if she was oblivious.

"Renamon, this is serious." Rika said, but Takato just turned to her and told her. "Just make sure you teach your Digimon how to fight properly because next time, we won't be saving you both."

"Let's go, Guilmon."

With that, Takato and Guilmon pulled their hoods over their heads and walked away, into the darkness.

"Wait!" Rika called out, wanting to know more about the two who had saved her and Renamon, but they were long gone.

"Just who are they? Renamon, do you...?" Rika began to ask Renamon, but saw Renamon was very smitten by Guilmon as her eyes were turned to hearts and she couldn't resist playing with her boobs and vagina.

"He's a hunk!" She said, letting her tongue hang out as she continued to masturbate, which caused Rika to just sigh in desperation.

-Hours later-

"So this boy, Takato and his Digimon, Guilmon appeared out of nowhere and saved you?" Jeri asked as she and Rika were now out of the construction site and were sitting at a cafe table.

"Yeah. They seemed to have some grudge against these Devas characters. And they know how to fight." Rika said in reply, while thinking. 'Not to mention Takato is quite handsome.'

"I wonder who he is." Jeri thought aloud, before noticing Renamon was not with Rika and had to ask. "And where's Renamon?"

"Over there, playing with herself while muttering Guilmon's name. She's now got a huge sexual crush on him." Rika replied as she looked in the alleyway, where Renamon was seen, fingering her pussy, spanking her ass with her tail while playing with one of her boobs with her other hand.

"Oh that red dino... I want him... He's my future Master..." Renamon moaned in lust and love filled tone, imagining it was Guilmon who was touching her, saying things like 'You belong to me' and 'You are my sexy slave, aren't you?' in a deep voice, while adding in her own voice 'Yes, my Master' and 'I am your sexy slutty slave, Master' as her tongue continued to hang out.

"Yeah, I think she is too kinky for her own good." Rika commented.

"Did you say Takato and Guilmon?" A voice behind the two girls then asked, causing Rika and Jeri to turn their heads and saw a familiar face, one which made Jeri's eyes widen, for it was the blue haired boy in her computer class.

"My name is Henry Wong. And I know about Takato and Guilmon." Henry said, introducing himself, before offering. "If you girls come over to my place, I'll tell you what I know."

"Sure. Just need to fetch my slutty fox and we'll be there." Rika said in reply, knowing she would have some difficulty making Renamon move when she was so deep in her lust and deeply in love.

-Meanwhile-

As the sun set and Rika, Renamon and Jeri were with Henry, the source of their questions about Takato and Guilmon, the pair were in an alleyway, minding their own business, finishing what they had started.

"That's four down, three to go." Takato said as he checked his checklist, before he looked over at Guilmon, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. We make those devas pay for what they done." Takato told his Digimon partner, making Guilmon silently nod in reply, knowing he could trust his Tamer and his promise.


	3. The Devas

-At the Wong household-

Once Rika and Jeri had arrived, both were surprised to see Henry had a Digimon partner too, a Terriermon, while his younger sister, Suzie had a Digimon too, which looked almost like Terriermon, but had three small horns on its head, brown fur and was a female, better known as Lopmon.

As Rika, Jeri, Henry and Suzie sat round the table in the living room, Jeri was the first to speak.

"So what do you know about that boy, Takato?" She asked, to Henry replied. "He and Guilmon were good friends of ours until those Devas showed up and changed everything."

"Yeah, the seven Devas are trying to break up the relationship between humans and Digimon, so they attacked Takato's home, the Matsuki Bakery and killed Takato's mother and father, scarring him and Guilmon both physically and mentally." Terriermon said sadly.

"I used to be a Deva myself, but I was betrayed by the other Devas because I believed humans and Digimon could live in peace and they thought that meant I was weak, but Terriermon found and befriended me." Lopmon said, blushing as Terriermon smiled at her.

While glad to see they had two Digimon allies, one being a former Deva on their side, Rika had to ask. "Scarred? What do you mean by physically and mentally?"

"A huge scar is on Takato's left arm and one can be seen on Guilmon's chest, injuries they both suffered at the hands of the Devas." Henry said in reply, before he added. "And mental scars because he lost not only his parent, but he and Guilmon lost his brother, Satoru and BlackGuilmon. Both were thought to be dead as well since they were nowhere to be found after the attack."

"This is terrible. To think his mother and father were killed. How could some Digimon be so cruel?" Rika asked, placing her right hand on her chest as she felt empathy towards Takato and his suffering.

"Those Devas don't believe humans and Digimon can ever work together. The scars on them and the death of their parents, it became too much for Takato and Guilmon. They became enraged with hatred, burning for revenge, so they trained hard and began tracking down Devas and made it their goal to wipe them all out." Henry then said, causing Suzie to add. "And what's more is Guilmon already knows how to Digivolve."

"Digivolve?" Rika asked, for she had heard of the concept being used in the Digimon Card game but never got into playing it.

Luckily, Jeri told her, for she was one of the best players in Shinjuku, gaining the title of Digimon Queen for her many tournament victories. "Digivolving is what happens when a Digimon needs to become stronger."

"Well I cannot just sit here while Takato's soul being tainted by hate!" Rika stated as she rose up. "I say we help them." She then said, before asking her Digimon partner. "What do you think, Renamon? Renamon?"

When Renamon didn't reply, Rika looked around for her partner/slave, but saw she was nowhere to be found.

But then Rika knew where she could be, quickly excused herself and entered the bathroom to see Renamon in the shower, still masterbating, her fingers teasing both her ass and vagina, while she pressed her boobs against the glass shower door and moaned lustfully.

"Oh, my Master, how I want you to have me..." Renamon moaned in a trance like state, wagging her tail like an excited dog as she continued to pleasure herself, which caused Rika to sigh, knowing it'd be awhile before she could get through to Renamon and walked back to Henry, Suzie, Jeri and the Digimon.

"It's very troublesome, having a Digimon who has a huge crush on a male Digimon who is dark hearted. Renamon is too lost in her desires and too in love to even notice the trouble." Rika sighed.

"Well if you ever hope to help Takato and Guilmon, you need to get her into fighting shape." Henry said in reply, giving Rika a lot to think about.

-Back at the Nonaka household, sometime later-

"Renamon, Renamon, snap out of it!" Rika called out, while shaking Renamon in their own shower.

Eventually, Renamon broke from her sexual fantasies and saw Rika staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, Mistress. Is something the matter?" Renamon asked, tilting her head slightly in a cute and confused way.

"You've been daydreaming and playing with yourself over him again." Rika told Renamon, before saying. "But let's forget about that, I have a lot to tell you."

As Rika spoke, Renamon listened carefully, taking everything in as the vixen Digimon then learnt what Rika had heard from Henry, about Takato and Guilmon's dark past with the Devas and how if she was to have any chance of being able to see Guilmon again, she would need to learn to fight.

"How dare those Devas do that to Takato and my Master's parents!" Renamon said crossly.

"No one mistreats my Master and gets away with it!" The foxy Digimon then stated.

"But Renamon, you just met him about yesterday and already you are calling him your Master and you can't fight!" Rika pointed out.

"Then I've got to learn how to fight." Renamon said in reply, making her think aloud. "Maybe my Master would train me?"

"Renamon, I..." Rika began to tell her off, but then she actually stopped as Renamon came up with something useful.

"Renamon, that's it. We find Takato and Guilmon and get them to train us!" Rika announced.

"Oh that's brilliant, Mistress. I can learn to fight and be close to my future husband as well." Renamon replied as a smile appeared on her face.

And while Rika was happy to see Renamon smiling and so determined, she had to ask. "But you usually let girls play with you. Are you sure you're ready for a male to take you?"

"Well, Mistress, maybe you can train me with that?" Renamon suggested in a seductive tone.

"I always forget how slutty you can get." Rika chuckled, but then said in a serious tone. "Alright, but afterwards we're finding those two and get them to train us."

As they got out of the showers, dripping wet as they entered Rika's bedroom, Rika, after going through a box filled with some 'toys' they used to increase their fun together, strapped a seven-inch dildo around her waist.

With the dildo on, Rika took charge as she told Renamon. "Now, pretend I am Guilmon."

"Ok." Renamon smiled, more than happy to comply as she then rose one hip up and put a hand on it.

"Hello there, Master. How can I serve you today?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"I can think of one way. Discipline." Rika replied as she sat on her bed, before making a motion with her index finger for Renamon to come over to her.

"Now if you want Guilmon to take you, you have to learn how to please him." Rika explained.

"Start by sucking." She then commanded as she pointed at the dildo.

"As you command." Renamon replied obediently as she got on her knees, got in between Rika's legs and let her tongue out, which ran around the dildo.

However a stern look appeared on Rika's face from how Renamon responded to her command, making her grab the back of Renamon's head and force her to take all seven-inches into her mouth, which caused the foxy Digimon to gag at Rika's sudden forcefulness.

"I said suck, not lick." Rika told Renamon as her left hand continued to grasp the back Renamon's head, forcing the fake cock to remain in her mouth, while Rika's right hand went down and struck the vixen's buttocks.

"Now do it right. Do I make myself clear?" Rika questioned as she continued to slap Renamon's butt, making the foxy Digimon moan around the dildo and then nod, to which Rika released her hold on Renamon's head and watched as Renamon began to move it up and down the dildo.

As Renamon continued in her roleplaying, she closed her eyes and smiled, imagining it was actually Guilmon's cock in her mouth, which caused her to not only increase her actions, but her tail began to sway around, showing her joy and excitement, which began to arouse her and caused her right hand to move to her pussy.

However...

SLAP!

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" Rika asked, giving Renamon's butt another spank, which caused Renamon to remove her mouth off of the dildo, lower her head and say. "No, Master. Please forgive my brash actions."

"Fine. I'll forgive you, but I see you still need a lot of discipline." Rika replied, before commanding. "Get on the bed and position yourself on all fours."

"Yes Master." Renamon said in an obedient tone, doing as her 'Master' had commanded as she got beside Rika, allowing her to see Renamon's seductive form, wet pussy and her lovely ass, which caused Rika to smirk as she placed her hands on Renamon's hips and quickly pushed the dildo deep into the vixen's ass, making her gasp and moan loudly.

"Oh, Master...!" Renamon cried out at the sudden intrusion, feeling a combination of pain and pleasure. "It's so deep... so good...!"

"Oh, Master... Ah... Please keep going... I want this so badly...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Rika continued to thrust the dildo in and out of her, leaving Renamon's body and mind in a blissful state of pure pleasure.

For another hour, Rika continued until she could tell Renamon couldn't take anymore, to which Renamon then let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over the dildo and Rika's bed, which just caused a dazed and content smile to appear on Renamon's face as her climax began to ware off.

"Oh, Master..." Renamon managed to get out after her climax, making Rika smile as he pulled out of her.

But being the slutty vixen she was, Renamon wanted more, to which Renamon smiled as then felt Rika grab her hips again, only this time she could feel the dildo rubbing around her pussy, making the foxy Digimon moan.

"Please, take me, Master... Don't... don't leave me begging, take me!" Renamon pleaded, wanting to feel her 'Master' inside of her again, which caused Rika to nod in reply as she then plunged the fake cock into Renamon's vagina, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes... Oh, Master... ravage me... make me yours'...!"

Renamon moaned erotically as each thrust she felt made her forget she was actually roleplaying with her Mistress and made her start think she actually was letting Guilmon have his way with her.

But after another hour, Renamon cried out as she climaxed again, causing her to slump forward, while Rika's hands remained holding up the vixen's buttocks, before she removed them as she removed the dildo, allowing Renamon to fall onto her stomach and rest.

"Oh, Master..." Renamon managed to say, sounding a little dazed due to all the pleasure she had experienced.

"Very good." Rika then commented as she got up and put the dildo away, breaking Renamon from her daze and say to her. "Thank you, Mistress."

"You are most welcome." Rika replied, getting back onto her bed beside her Digimon partner.

"Tomorrow, we'll find different ways to train." The Nonaka then said, before a seductive smile appeared on her face. "But for now..."

Seeing the lust on Rika's face, Renamon smiled back before she grabbed Rika and engaged her in a deep and passionate kiss, leading to Renamon resting Rika on her back and positioning herself on top so they were in a sixtynine position.

However, while Renamon was licking Rika's pussy with vigor, enjoying the taste of her partner, Rika, though enjoying the pleasure was a little distracted.

As her face remained buried in Renamon's pussy, Rika asked herself. 'Takato. Where are you now?'

-Meanwhile-

Takato and Guilmon just stared at the night sky once again, showing the huge scar on Takato's arm, as well as the scar on Guilmon's chest, while their thoughts remained on the Devas.

However, Takato and Guilmon were too caught up in their thoughts of revenge, they failed to notice that they were being watched by someone in the shadows, someone who wanted to battle Guilmon, for the title of the strongest Digimon.

Even if it meant eliminating Takato first.


	4. A Sudden Reunion

"Now Renamon, will you try to behave when we find them?" Rika asked as they began to search for Takato and Guilmon, to which Rika hoped Takato and Guilmon would take to training them and Renamon would control her sexual urges, which caused the vixen Digimon to twirl her tail around in her right hand and sigh,

"I can't promise anything." Renamon replied, causing Rika to sigh at her Digimon's attitude, knowing Renamon would most likely flirt with Guilmon or drool all over when she saw him again.

But before Rika could continue to speak, both heard a fight going on in an alleyway nearby.

"The Devas are not around and someone's in battle? That must be them. Come on, Renamon!" Rika said, causing the vixen Digimon to nod in reply as she followed her Tamer to the alleyway in hopes they would reunite with those who had captivated them.

-In a alleyway, not far from where Rika and Renamon were-

Guilmon and Takato were facing off against a dark purple Digimon, who wore a red scarf and a black jacket, better known as Impmon, Guilmon's sworn rival, who hated Guilmon, not just for beating him everytime he would challenge Guilmon to a fight, but would still rely on Takato for strength.

"Still hanging out with that human, Guilmon? If you really want revenge, you should've fought alone like a smart Digimon, like me!" Impmon mocked.

"Go away, Impmon. I am not interested in you, so go away before you start to get on my nerves!" Guilmon scoffed.

"Ooh, is that a threat? Well I don't share my strength with a human like you do!" Impmon snarled.

"Guilmon's vengeance is the same as my own. We will deal with those Devas on our own terms. We don't deal with whiny Digimon like you who have two Tamers fighting over you all of the time." Takato said coldly.

"Don't bring them into this!" Impmon snapped, defending his Tamers, before he yelled. "Fight me now, Guilmon or are you scared?"

"Fine, I'll fight you, but this is for the last time." Guilmon said, sighing as he knew Impmon wouldn't leave him alone until his demand for a fight was accepted, to which Guilmon then removed his cloak to reveal his muscular body and a brown scarf he wore around his neck.

"Good! Let's settle this!" Impmon said, tossing his jacket aside, held up his fists and prepared to fight.

As the Digimon got ready, neither Digimon, nor did Takato see Rika and Renamon arrive, to which Rika ducked behind some boxes, making sure to stay hidden, before she turned and saw Renamon just standing in place, licking her lips and giving her chest a little rub as she stared at and admiring Guilmon's muscular body, only to be pull out of her erotic thoughts as Rika grabbed Renamon and pulled her down behind the boxes.

"You idiot! Do you want to be seen?" Rika snapped at her.

"If it means Guilmon getting to see my sexy body again, then yes." Renamon replied, earning another sigh from Rika, who knew Renamon was thinking about getting laid, rather than bettering herself as a fighter.

As the fight started, Impmon charged at his rival and threw a kick at Guilmon, which Guilmon blocked with his arm, before Guilmon struck back and threw a punch at Impmon, who narrowly avoided the attack.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon then yelled as he jumped into the air and fired several balls of flame from his fingertips.

However, Guilmon just deflected the fireballs with a swift strike of his tail.

Unimpressed by Impmon's fighting, Takato then asked. "Don't you have any new moves or is that all you've got?"

"Oh yeah? I'll show you both what I've got! Dark Song!" Impmon yelled back, unleashing a loud screech that tore through the ground, only for Guilmon to just leap out of the way.

"That was something new.." Guilmon admitted, but then he glared at Impmon and told him. "But no one's getting in my way for revenge."

"Pyro Sphere!" He then roared out, unleashing a fireball from his maw, which struck Impmon's chest and knocked him back, where he crashed into the wall behind him.

"Wow. He's good." Rika whispered, causing Renamon to nod as both remained focused on the battle.

And though he had sustained a fair amount of damage, Impmon got back up and yelled furiously. "No! I will not accept another defeat! Not from you!"

"Don't you see? Unless you can Digivolve, you can never defeat me." Guilmon then told him, turning his back to Impmon and began to walk away.

This just made Impmon snap.

"I have one last attack to defeat you, and if not, then I will keep coming after you until I destroy you and your pathetic human! Infernal Funnel!" Impmon exclaimed as he brought both hands up, summoning a sphere of flame and a sphere of ice, which Guilmon just stared at, showing no signs of worry from Impmon's attack and prepared to strike back as held his hand out and flames consumed it.

"Ok, you two that's enough." Takato interrupted, breaking the fight.

"It seems we have some uninvited guests." He then said, noticing Renamon's tail sticking out of the boxes, which caused her and Rika to emerge from their hiding place.

"Girls? Bah! I don't have time for this. This isn't over, pineapple head. We will meet again and mark my words, I will be stronger!" Impmon snarled as he picked up his jacket and left.

With Impmon gone, Takato and Guilmon faced Rika and Renamon.

Recognizing the pair, he then demanded an answer. "You two again. What do you want?"

"To talk. Henry told us about you guys, the Devas and your quest of revenge. And we were wondering... well... we were wondering if could you help us?" Rika asked in reply.

"And how can we help you?" Takato asked, before he stated coldly. "I don't have time for weaklings like you."

"I was hoping if you and Guilmon could help me and Renamon train to become good at fighting and learn how to use Digimon Cards properly." Rika replied, before she got on her hands and knees before Takato and begged. "Please, we need you to train us. We'll do anything you say."

Meanwhile, as Rika was doing her best to convince Takato to agree to train her and Renamon, Guilmon was about to pick up his cloak, but stopped when Renamon pinned it to the ground with her left foot.

"Why the cloak? You look so handsome and strong without it." Renamon said with a cheeky smile.

"Why do you persist on pursuing me, you slutty vixen?" Guilmon questioned, annoyed by Renamon's flirting and her obviousness for Guilmon to take her.

"Why...? Well, I always wanted a dark and silent Digimon like you to dominate someone like me." Renamon grinned as she turned around, show off her bottom, which she slapped with one hand, before caressing it enticingly.

"I want you... to fuck me and make me yours'." She then purred lustfully, feeling herself getting aroused just by talking about Guilmon having his way with her.

"You are out of your mind!" Guilmon shouted in anger as he couldn't believe he met such a slut of a Digimon.

"Teaching you how to fight would only delay our vengeance upon the Devas. I refuse your offer!" Takato then told Rika, ignoring her plea for assistance as he turned away and was about to leave, causing Rika to panic.

Knowing she and Renamon were failing to convince the pair to keep them by their side and worried if she failed to make Takato and Guilmon accept her and her Digimon, they may never get a second chance, an idea came to Rika, causing her to get back to her feet and say. "Takato, think this over. If you take us as your students, you will not only gain two new allies to help you defeat the Devas, but will defeat those Devas quicker if we work together."

Takato just looked doubtful at what Rika had proposed, but he sighed.

"Your argument has merit alright." He said, before he approached Rika and added. "Very well. We'll teach you. If you two wish to get stronger and to help us, you and your Digimon will follow us and will follow any orders we give you, understood."

"Yes, Master. I understand perfectly." Rika replied in a loyal and calm tone, while inside she was overjoyed.

However, one still had objections to their arrangements.

"What!? You're not seriously suggesting I train her!" Guilmon snapped in shock as Renamon happily grinned at the news and wrapped her arms around Guilmon, causing her boobs to press against his back.

"Don't worry, Master. I promise to be the perfect student." Renamon said, before she whispered in Guilmon's ear. "And if I ever displease you, you can punish me anyway you see fit."

"Takato!" Guilmon shouted as he managed to push away the happy and lustful Renamon off of him, before he faced his Tamer, who told the red dino Digimon. "Guilmon... I hate to train a Digimon like her, but it's likely that they won't leave us alone until we do."

"That's true, espically with sluttymon here." Guilmon sighed as Renamon giggled and started to trace a finger around her breast, causing her nipple to harden, while she whipped her ass with her tail, making Guilmon sigh in defeat.

"Fine. We'll teach them." He then said, which caused Renamon to leap up and down in joy, her boobs and ass jiggling up and down with each jump, before she embraced Guilmon again, only from the front, enjoying the feel of his muscles against her body and taking in his masculine scent while Guilmon fumed.

"Oh thank you so much, Takato!" Rika smiled, before she stated. "And we promise we'll live up to your expectations."

"I hope so. Be at the fields on time or early at nine o'clock tomorrow to start your training and make sure your vixen is well behaved when she's near Guilmon." Takato ordered.

At this, the two then left, causing Renamon to hug Rika, pushing the Nonaka's head deep into her breasts as she said joyously. "Oh thank you, Mistress. Now I can be with my Master!"

"I hate to lie to them like this, but we had no choice." Rika said, pulling her head out of Renamon's chest and telling her. "Renamon, try to behave yourself around Guilmon, and try to be a good fighter otherwise Guilmon will not accept you."

"Alright, I promise." Renamon said.

"But I want him to take me so bad!" She then moaned, feeling herself getting horny and needing to relieve the pleasure building up in her.

"I know you do, but be patient until then." Rika sighed, while she wondered just how rough their training with their new Masters would be.


	5. The Last Normal Day for Rika and Renamon

After being accepted by Takato and Guilmon as their students, Rika and Renamon watched as Takato and Guilmon put their cloaks back on and took their leave.

"Goodbye Takato. Goodbye Guilmon." Rika called in a friendly tone.

"Farewell, my handsome Master." Renamon added, giving a seductive wink to Guilmon, who just ignored her as he and Takato left the alleyway.

And as much as Rika and Renamon wanted to follow their new Masters, neither wanted Takato or Guilmon to mistake their eagerness for impatience and just stayed in place, to which after the boys had left, Rika and Renamon embraced each other, overjoyed to know they were now students of two of the strongest, bravest and most handsome males they had ever met.

"Rika, you did it!" Renamon said happily as she continued to hug her Tamer.

"Now we're one step closer to being with those hunks." The foxy Digimon then added, thanking Rika once again as she engaged the Nonaka in a loving kiss, which Rika gladly returned.

But breaking from the kiss, a serious expression appeared on Rika's face.

"Listen Renamon, when you are with Guilmon, you have to try and control yourself." She told the foxy Digimon; not wanting Renamon's actions to get either of them rejected by Takato or Guilmon, causing Rika to then say in a seductive tone. "And if you focus on your training with him and I'll help 'relieve' any tension you feel."

With that, a sly smirk appeared on Rika's face as she moved her right hand behind Renamon's back and gave her butt a squeeze, making the foxy Digimon purr in pleasure.

"Yes Mistress, I understand..." Renamon moaned, enjoying the feel of Rika's hand caressing her butt, as well as the feel of their bodies and breasts pressing against each other.

However, as much as both wanted to continue, both had prior engagements they couldn't avoid, Rika had her modelling and Renamon had another act to perform at the strip club, causing the pair to break from their embrace and go their own ways.

"I'll see you later." Rika said, before she turned and made her leave, to which Renamon did the same.

But while Renamon was thinking about Guilmon in a more erotic way, Rika couldn't stop thinking about Takato, about how much he had suffered in the past and what kind of ordeals she and Renamon would face in order to become stronger.

-Several minutes later-

After making her way through Shinjuku, where many males and the occasional female looked at her, Renamon had arrived at the back of the strip club she worked at, Club Lust, to which the Asuramon guarding the back moved out of the way and allowed Renamon inside.

Once inside the back of the club, Renamon removed her gloves and placed them in her locker, before she closed her locker and saw Zephyrmon, another performer, who was wearing a skimpy maid uniform, while leaning against the lockers with her arms crossed.

"Zephyrmon?" Renamon asked. Can I help you?"

"No, but I came to help you. Your shift began ten minutes ago, so I had to cover for you." Zephyrmon told Renamon as she stripped out of the maid uniform, not ashamed or embarrassed to show off her nakedness to the other females around her and Renamon.

"Thank you." Renamon said, grateful that her fellow strippers had her back and was about to step on stage, but stopped when Zephyrmon placed her hand on the vixen's shoulder.

"Listen, before you go out there and show off your boobs, there is one thing. Lilithmon said she wanted to speak with you privately in her office the second you arrived." Zephyrmon told Renamon, causing to nod in reply.

"Understood." Renamon then said as she headed away from the stage curtain and approached Lilithmon's quarters, wondering what Lilithmon wanted with her.

-Meanwhile-

Around the same time with Rika, she had arrived at her photo shoot and was in the back, stripped naked and was now deciding which outfit to show off as she held them up to her body and checked them out in a mirror.

While Rika was normally happy to model, making up her mind as to what she would wear the second the clothing was handed to her, she continued to think about Takato, mainly what would be expected of her, while part of her couldn't help but wonder which outfit Takato would find sexier on her as her thoughts turned more erotic.

"Rika!" The photographer suddenly called out, breaking Rika from her thoughts, causing her to shake her head and comment to herself. "I am starting to think like Renamon."

Quickly making her decision, Rika threw on a pair of light red panties, a bra and a crimson coloured nightgown, which was not only revealing and showed off Rika's ample cleavage and her slender legs, but was also transparent, which revealed her stomach and the underwear she wore underneath.

And with her changed, Rika made her way back to the studio, where she got onto a bed, sat on her knees, placed her hands behind her head and smiled.

"Very sexy." The photographer said, taking several shots, before Rika changed her pose, to which she lay on her right side, held her head up with her right hand, while her left rested on her hip.

And as Rika continued modelling, changing her clothing and her poses, behind her cheerful exterior, she continued to think about Takato, part of her still glad he was now her Master, while the other part of her continued to wonder what to expect training with somebody like him and Guilmon.

-Back with Renamon-

The vixen Digimon stood before the door to Lilithmon's quarters and was about to just walk in, but stopped when she could hear Lilithmon moaning from the other side.

Deciding to be polite and not just burst in and interrupt whatever she was doing, Renamon knocked on the door, causing Lilithmon's moans to stop, before she then called out. "Who is it?"

"It's Renamon." Renamon replied, before she added. "Zephyrmon said you wanted to see me."  
"Yes. Come in." Lilithmon said in reply, causing Renamon to open the door, knowing that her boss was a lesbian and was expecting Lilithmon to be face deep in pussy.

But upon entering, Renamon was a little surprised to see what had caused Lilithmon's moans, to which Lilithmon was getting a massage from Angewomon and LadyDevimon, to which the fallen angel Digimon was standing behind Lilithmon, massaging her shoulders, while an Angewomon was also in the room, kneeling beside Lilithmon's desk as she gave her a foot massage.

But most noticeable was LadyDevimon was wearing Angewomon's bra, boots and her thong, while Angewomon was dressed in the black latex ensemble LadyDevimon usually wore.

"Ok, you two, that's enough for now. I have business I need to discuss with Renamon." Lilithmon then said, causing both Digimon to cease their actions.

"Understood." Angewomon and LadyDevimon said in reply as they left, closing the door behind them to give Renamon and Lilithmon privacy.

Curious, Renamon asked as she walked up to Lilithmon and her desk. "So Lilithmon, why did you want to see me?"

"I wanted to see you because of your lateness. I know it was only ten minutes, but the crowd comes to my club to see my main girl. And when the Naked Vixen isn't around, I lose Digi-Dollars."

"I know, and I am sorry." Renamon apologized.

"I am also sorry but I have to cut the hours I work here." The vixen Digimon then added.

Wanting to know why, Lilithmon asked. "How come?"

"Well... it's a little bit complicated, but I met this Digimon named Guilmon, and after he and his Tamer saved me and Rika, I felt something inside of me..." Renamon started to say, but stopped when Lilithmon smiled and asked. "You love him, don't you?"  
A little blush appeared on Renamon's face that Lilithmon figured it out, causing Renamon to then ask. "How did you know?"  
"Believe it or not, when I was younger, I too had a Digimon I loved, a Lillymon. She was my Sweet Lilly and I thought we would be together forever." Lilithmon began to say, before her expression turned solemn.

"However, as we got older, what romantic feelings we had started to wilt as our relationship began to break apart. And eventually, Lillymon left." Lilithmon then said sadly, which caught Renamon off guard, never expecting Lilithmon to be in such a committed relationship and express sadness from losing it.

"Lilithmon, I had no idea." Renamon said, feeling empathy towards her.

"It's alright." Lilithmon replied, before she looked at Renamon and told her in a serious tone. "Just promise me that when you and Guilmon wind up together, never take your relationship for granted and never let him go."

Renamon nodded and said in reply, while a smile appeared on her face. "I promise."

With that said, Renamon began to leave Lilithmon's office, planning to do another slave girl performance, only she'd be partnered up with Beastmon and dressed in a purple version of the feline Digimon's harem outfit.

"One more thing." Lilithmon then called, stopping Renamon and making her turn back.

"Yes?" She asked, curious as to what Lilithmon wanted now, getting her answer as Lilithmon slipped out of her robe, revealing the black latex cat suit she wore underneath, as well as showing the front of it had been removed, exposing Lilithmon's pussy.

Getting the idea, Renamon smiled lustfully as she approached Lilithmon, got in between her legs and started to lick her vagina, causing Lilithmon to moan. "Oh, my slutty vixen... I am going to miss this."

-Several hours later-

After finishing her modelling and getting a few chores done, Rika headed back home, where she decided to relax with a nice, warm shower.

After letting the water heat up, Rika slipped off her clothing and stepped inside, letting out a content sigh as the water made contact with her skin.

However, as relaxing as it was, Rika knew that in just a few hours, she and Renamon would be training with Takato and Guilmon, which just made her wonder what was in store for them.

"You look like you need some help relaxing." Rika heard Renamon say in an enticing tone, before Rika felt Renamon's arms wrap around her, while her lips made contact with her neck and began to kiss around it, causing Rika to moan in pleasure and approval.

"Oh, Renamon..." Rika moaned, enjoying the pleasure Renamon was giving her, which increased as Renamon guided her right hand down Rika's body, to her snatch and began to rub and massage it.

However, remaining in control, and keeping her role as Mistress, Rika removed Renamon's fingers, turned around and kissed the foxy Digimon as she lay Renamon on the bath floor, to which Rika was now facing the foxy Digimon's pussy, causing Rika to bend her head down and lick Renamon's vagina.

"Rika... Ah... Oh, Mistress, that's it...!" Renamon moaned in lust, enjoying the feel of Rika's tongue licking her womanhood, before she saw broke from her pleasure when she saw Rika's vagina hovering above her face, causing Renamon to return the pleasure as she started to lick Rika's pussy as well.

Rika and Renamon moaned in pure pleasure as they both played with each other's vaginas, continuing to let their tongues move around their lips and on their clits, before they continued as Renamon then grabbed Rika's butt and massaged her cheeks, causing the Nonaka to move her face away from Renamon's pussy and let out a loud moan of pleasure.

But soon, Rika and Renamon both moaned out as they had their orgasms, releasing their love juices together, which squirted all over their faces and bodies.

With their climaxes over, both smiled at each other from the pleasure they had experienced, before Rika, after turning off the shower, got a towel and began to rub it over Renamon's body, drying the soaked vixen, who moaned and giggled at Rika's actions when she felt Rika move the towel over her breasts and vagina, causing Renamon to then grab the towel and dry Rika off, making sure to tease her by rubbing the towel closely to her boobs and vagina as well.

And after both were dry, they made their way back to Rika's bedroom, got into her bed and got into a close embrace as they drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the ones who had claimed their hearts.

And hopefully in the future, they would claim their bodies too.


	6. Lustful Dreamers

As the night passed and Rika and Renamon remained asleep, dreaming of Takato and Guilmon, to which Rika was sleeping peacefully, while Renamon was sprawled across the bed, drooling and moaning in her sleep, while her pussy was getting quite wet, showing she was having another wet dream.

However, as both remained asleep, Rika started to moan a little as her dream turned more erotic due to Renamon's lustfulness releasing itself as pheromones, which Rika's body took in and began to affect her.

-Within Rika's dream-

Rika let out a small yawn as she opened her eyes and found she in a beautiful room, where she lay on a luxurious king sized bed, before she looked down and blushed a little, finding she was wearing a light blue coloured vest and a matching cloth around her legs that barely covered her vagina.

But before she could ask where she was or why she was dressed in such an outfit, the sound of a door opening made her turn her head up and smile to see Takato, who was without his shirt.

"Master." Rika said happily in response to seeing the brunette, who smiled back at her and joined her on the bed.

"My beautiful Rika, I have a gift for you." Takato said as he pulled out a blue coloured collar.

"It's a symbol to show you are mine and that we will always be together." He then told Rika, which made Rika's heart melt at her Master's gesture and gift, to which she remained in place, allowing Takato to place the collar around her neck.

"Oh, Master..." Rika then said breathlessly, staring into Takato's eyes, while her head slowly moved to Takato's and their lips met in a deep and loving kiss.

As Takato and Rika remained locked in their kiss, Takato, showing his position as her Master, moved his arms around Rika's body, relieving the Nonaka of all but the collar, leaving Rika naked, before a sudden surge of pleasure filled Rika, as Takato's right hand went down and started to rub and massage Rika's vagina.

"Oh, Master...!" Rika moaned, breaking from the kiss as Takato continued to finger her pussy, filling Rika with nothing but pleasure, which increased as Rika felt Takato's left hand grab her breast.

-Meanwhile-

While Rika was dreaming of her and Takato making love, Renamon was lost in her dream world of lust, finding herself surrounded by three naked Guilmon, each sporting a massive cock.

"So what do you plan to do with me?" Renamon purred, before she received her answer as the Guilmon grabbed her roughly and pushed her down so she was on all fours, allowing the other two to have their way with her, to which the first Guilmon approached Renamon from the front, her vision filled with the sight of his pre-cum covered dick, while the second Guilmon got behind Renamon, placed his hands firmly on her hips and pushed his member deep into Renamon's mouth, causing her to gasp and moan loudly, which was suddenly muffled when the first Guilmon grabbed the sides of Renamon's head and forced all his length to enter her mouth.

From the combination of the first Guilmon face fucking her and the second ravaging her like an animal, Renamon just moaned, while her eyes glazed over with lust, allowing the two Guilmon to continue to use her body however they desired.

However, after what felt like an eternity of pleasure, both Guilmon groaned loudly as they came, releasing their seed into Renamon's mouth and ass, before backing away and leaving Renamon on her stomach, covered in Guilmon cum.

"So good..." Renamon moaned, sounding like she was in a trance, but continued to remain in place with a satisfied and slightly dazed smile on her face.

"Don't think for a second I'm done with you, slave." Renamon then heard the third Guilmon say as he approached her, to which Renamon was about to reply, but stopped when the Guilmon grabbed Renamon and began to push his hands all over her body, repositioning her head so it lay on her breasts, before sticking her arms and legs between her breasts and belly and they closing them together.

"Master... I don't know what's happening but it feels so good..." Renamon moaned as the vixen Digimon could feel her body structure changing to a more rounder form, while she then felt her ears, arms, legs, tail and belly disappearing between her face, boobs and butt as Guilmon's hands continued to squash and roll Renamon up until she was now a ball-like shape, her face and her breasts pressed together on the front and her butt was seen on the back, making her moan at her Master's actions.

"For the next few hours, you shall be my 'Renaball'."

"Yes, my Master... I am your Renaball... Now please bounce me..." Renamon moaned in reply.

In response to her begging, the third Guilmon then dribbled and bounced Renamon like a basketball, bouncing her up and down, which didn't hurt the foxy Digimon as she was still trapped in her lust and just moaned as she was bounced more, before Guilmon then threw her over to the other two Guilmon, who too began to 'play' with her.

-Back in Rika's dream-

After a while, Takato had removed his hand from Rika's vagina and had lowered his head down so he was now licking her vagina, licking the sexual fluids escaping Rika's slit, causing Rika to moan once again.

"Oh, Master... that feels great... More ... oh, please more...!" Rika begged, causing Takato to drive his tongue deeper into Rika's folds, wanting his slave to experience as much pleasure as she could.

And, unable to hold back, Rika then let out a loud cry of erotic pleasure as she experienced her orgasm and released her love juices into Takato's waiting mouth.

Removing his head from her pussy, Takato, after swallowing her sexual fluids, repositioned himself so he was sitting before Rika, allowing her to see the bulge forming in his boxers.

"Did you like that, Rika?" Takato then asked, causing her to break her gaze from Takato's lower body and up to his face.

"Yes Master. It was wonderful." Rika replied.

"Then how about you return the favour?" Takato then asked as he slid around, causing his boxers to move down his legs, leaving the brunette naked and showing of his erect member to the Nonaka.

"Yes, Master. As you command." Rika replied happily as she then lowered her head, took Takato' member into her mouth and began to suck him off.

"Oh, Rika ...Rika, my lovely slave, you're so good...!" Takato groaned out, greatly enjoying the actions of his slave and her blowjob, until the brunette soon let out a loud groan of ecstasy and had his orgasm, releasing his loud into Rika's mouth.

After taking his load, Rika licked her lips and asked in a curious and loving tone. "Oh, Master, did you like that?"

"Yeah, I did." Takato replied, but desired more, to which he lay Rika on her back and got on top of her, causing Rika to moan as she could feel Takato's member rubbing around her pussy. And before Rika knew what happened, she let out a cry of pure pleasure as Takato pushed forward, causing his cock to enter Rika's vagina.

Takato started slow, but soon quickly picked up the pace, going deeper and deeper into Rika, which caused Rika's moaning to increase, before she finally managed to regain the ability to speak.

"Master, oh, Master... that's so good... Ah... It's so deep...!" Rika moaned, while Takato just nodded and groaned in reply as he continued, thrusting his cock in and out as he continued making love with his slave, to which Rika's world soon faded, leaving nothing but her, her Master and the pleasure only he could give her.

However, Takato began to groan as he felt Rika's vagina walls clamping down even harder on his cock, showing that she was close to her climax, but then again, so we he.

"Rika... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum soon...!" Takato groaned out, causing Rika to moan in a pleasure filled reply. "Me too, Master... Oh, Master, I'm cumming too...!"

Rika couldn't contain herself for much longer and then cried out. "I can't... Master, I can't hold it... I'm cumming... Oh, Takato...!"

But with her orgasm, Rika suddenly shot up, finding herself back in her room, causing her to sigh, both from seeing that what happened was nothing more than a dream and the pleasure she felt caused her to stain the sheets beneath her legs with her sex.

But then, noticing the light shining through the bedroom windows caused Rika to check her alarm clock, where her eyes widened.

"Renamon!" Rika suddenly called, shaking her Digimon partner. "Stop having your sex dream and wake up!"

"Rika?" Renamon asked, letting out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes and then questioned. "Why'd you wake me up?"

"I was having a wonderful dream." The foxy Digimon then told her tamer, remembering the last memory of her dream was she found herself tied up and gagged, while the Guilmon were using their tails to whip her butt in a show of dominance and to punish her.

"I'm sorry, but I had to wake you. I know you were having another sex dream about Guilmon, but it's nearly nine." Rika told Renamon, causing the vixen Digimon to look at the alarm clock, alerting her and causing Renamon to get up right away.

"Then what are we doing just lying in bed thinking of our Masters when we can have the real thing?" Renamon asked.

And while Rika didn't agree fully to the way Renamon phrased it, she got up too, quickly cleaned herself, changed clothing, now wearing a black top, a pair of white shorts and sneakers, before she and Renamon made their way downstairs and left, not wanting to be late for their first day of training.


	7. Training Begins

Meeting up at the fields, Rika and Renamon found they were the only two there, which made part of Rika worry a little, thinking Takato and Guilmon had either changed their minds to train them or had lied entirely so they could relocate before the girls had any chances of finding them.

But their worries faded when they heard Takato ask. "So you came?"

Turning around, Rika and Renamon smiled to see the boys approach them, causing Rika to immediately nod and bow in response to seeing her Master in her presence.

"Yes, Master. You told us to meet you here at nine and we obeyed." Rika replied, keeping her head down and doing her best to show Takato her respect.

"I hope your vixen behaves herself this time." Takato said, looking over at Renamon, to see she was bowing too, but noticed a glint in her eye, making the brunette realize she was bowing before Guilmon not just to show her respect, but was trying to show off her breasts to him.

"No, Takato, I don't think she is." Guilmon sighed.

"Oh don't worry. She will behave, I promise." Rika said as she bowed to Guilmon in apology, making Guilmon eye Rika for a second, where he could Rika she was doing her best to be honest and loyal to him and Takato.

He just wished the lustful vixen he was stuck with had a little more self-control.

"Alright, let's get this over with before I have a change of heart." Takato sighed.

"Thank you." Rika said in a grateful tone, before she withdrew her Digimon Cards.

"Good. Renamon, I want you to throw a punch at Guilmon." Takato ordered, before he explained. "He's gonna be your opponent."

"Aww... but do I have to fight him?" Renamon whined.

"Either if you make yourself more useful or I'll delete you right here and now!" Guilmon threatened.

"I love it when you take charge like that." Renamon grinned as the other three groaned, causing Rika to then call out. "Renamon, just attack him!"

Renamon just sadly nodded and then threw a weak punch at Guilmon's face, which left her Master unimpressed.

"You must have more forceful in your attacks, if you ever hope to get stronger." Guilmon said crossly.

"More force? How?" Renamon asked.

"Like this!" Guilmon said as he suddenly grabbed Renamon, span her around like a spin-top and as Renamon was left in a daze, Guilmon then kicked the foxy Digimon hard on her butt, making her crash to the ground.

Seeing Renamon get knocked down, Rika called out in concern. "Renamon, are you alright?"

Renamon tried to get up and reply, only to find herself pinned to the ground by Guilmon as he pressed his foot on her back.

"Come on. One little kick would be more than enough to defeat you!" Guilmon scolded her.

"And you!" Takato called to Rika, getting her attention as the brunette then commanded. "Use one of your Cards. Use a strength one!"

"Which one?" Rika asked as she stumbled through her Cards, unsure which one did what.

"The one with a power up sign on it." Takato replied.

Eventually, Rika found the right one and slashed it through her D-Power.

"Digi Modify! Strength activate." The Nonaka announced in a strong tone, to which Renamon then felt a sudden power surge through her as she slowly rose up, trying to push Guilmon foot off of her.

But failing, Guilmon then removed his foot off of Renamon, who rose to her feet.

"It's no good Master. I just can't fight. I don't know if I'll ever live up to your expectations." Renamon said sadly, before the foxy Digimon then said. "And I so want you to make me yours afterwards."

"How about this then. You heard what the Devas did to me and Takato? Imagine me as one of them." Guilmon advised.

Renamon nodded and focused as she then closed her eyes and an image of Mihiramon appeared in her in her mind, which she kept as she opened her eyes, using her focus to perceive Guilmon as a smaller version of the Deva Digimon, which made her angry.

"How dare you treat Master Guilmon, the Digimon who will make me his slave like that!" She screamed as she rushed and attacked Guilmon, who brought his arms up and blocked all her attacks.

But Guilmon was a little impressed that Renamon was showing some guts in her fighting.

"That's more like it!" Takato said, before he then looked at Rika and further instructed. "And Rika, keep supporting her. Use the right Cards. Try and imagine us as the Devas."

Rika was shocked at the command given to her, but knew Takato and Guilmon could handle what she and Renamon would throw at them, making the Nonaka then nod and reply. "Yes, Master. Whatever you say. Digi-Modify! Power Activate!"

With the Card in effect, Renamon began to fight back more fiercely, which actually surprised Guilmon at how wild she was getting, almost on the lines of Renamon fighting like a wild animal.

'She's faster when she gets serious and she gets a long stronger by how angry her thoughts are.' Guilmon thought, but then frowned. 'However, she is not the only one who can power up.'

"She's getting better, but let's see if she can handle this." Takato suddenly said as he slashed a Digimon Card in his D-Power and called out. "Digi-Modify! Speed activate!"

As Renamon tried to deliver a hard kick, Guilmon teleported away from it, which stunned Renamon, before she focused, using her sense of smell to find his location, making her then turn around and saw he was behind her.

"Good. Sensing a Digimon's presence is vital to a Digimon's victory." Guilmon commented, which made Renamon smile and say in reply. "Yes, of course Master."

"However, power alone is not enough to win a battle. You need to focus on your speed and defence as well." Takato added.

"Y... yes of course." Rika replied.

"Now, let's get more serious. Come at me with everything you've got!" Guilmon called out to Renamon.

Renamon nodded obediently as she leapt into the air and crossed her arms, making Guilmon look at her with interest at what she had in store.

"Looks like that little spar awakened one of her signature moves." Takato told Rika.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon cried out as she unleashed a rain of diamond shards at Guilmon, who leapt aside of the attack and countered as he called out. "Pyro Sphere!"

Using his own signature attack, Guilmon then unleashed a fireball from his maw, which made contact as it hit Renamon, making her scream and crash to the ground.

This concerned Rika and was about to run over to make sure Renamon was alright, but remained in place as she felt Takato place his hand firmly on her shoulder, telling her to stay.

Obeying her Master, Rika watched as Renamon got up, but she stopped as she realised what she had done, making her look at her hands.

"I... I did it. I can... I can fight!" Renamon cheered proudly, causing Rika to comment, impressed by Renamon's strength. "And Renamon, you fight like a pro when you put your mind to it."

But curious as to what their Masters thought, both looked at Takato and Guilmon.

"That was the first part of your training, but the next part will be even harder. I hope you two won't slow us too much or else!" Takato said in a strict tone, making Rika nod and reply, remaining loyal to him as she said. "Of course, Master. We're ready to train harder than ever before!"

"And that goes for you too. I want you to not stop until you are capable of defending yourself." Guilmon told Renamon, who nodded and then smiled as she leapt up and hugged Guilmon tightly.

"Oh thank you, Master. That means there is a chance you will make me yours' after all!" She said as her thoughts broke off from fighting and back to sex.

"Don't be so sure on that, but for now, continue attacking me." Guilmon sighed as he pushed Renamon off of him, causing Renamon to shake her head and focus as she braced herself for another match.

The whole day, Renamon spent the whole day trained under Guilmon, while Takato told Rika what Cards to use, how they worked and in what situations they would be best, however, this didn't stop Renamon from daydreaming the day that her body would belong to her Master, while Rika continued to try to live up to Takato's expectations.

Finally, after seven hours, the end of the day arrived and Rika and Renamon were well-prepared for any attacks.

"You both did well for now. Now it's time to live up to your end of the bargain. We know for a fact that the next Deva will appear sometime tomorrow, so you two better be prepared." Takato said, crossing his arms as he then commented. "That is where the real test begins."

"Understood, Master. We'll be there." Rika replied.

Takato and Guilmon silently nodded and turned to leave, but then Renamon called them back.

"Don't forget!" She called to Guilmon as she showed Guilmon her ass and smacked it. "I am always available to you."

"Slutty idiot." Guilmon scolded silently as he and Takato walked off, while Rika and Renamon soon took their leave, only for the Nonaka to face Renamon and say. "Renamon, I know you still want him but you need to focus your mind on battling too if you hope to win him over."

"Hehehe. I know. But my boobs are hungry for his touch." Renamon smirked and moaned.

Hearing that, Rika couldn't help but smirk back at the foxy Digimon, before they headed home, where they were to plan for their real first battle.

-At the Nonaka residence, sometime later-

After finally making their way back home, Rika opened the door and smiled to see her mother was sitting on the couch, reading a fashion magazine, to which the pair could see Rika was on the front cover.

"Oh, hello there, sweetie." Rumiko greeted as she put down the magazine, approached her daughter and gave her a hug. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good." Rika replied in a cheerful tone, still proud of herself and Renamon, before Rika said as she broke from her embrace with her mother. "Listen mum, we had a pretty long day, and tomorrow only promises to be longer so we're going to get cleaned up, then get some sleep."

"Ok then. Have a good sleep." Rumiko replied, smiling as she watched Rika and Renamon walk up the stairs.

"But since you are skipping dinner, try and have a bigger breakfast tomorrow, ok?" She then called out, her motherly side taking over, causing Rika to call out in reply. "Ok. Night mum!"

-Several minutes later: Upcoming Lemon-

After entering her room, Rika immediately relieved herself of her clothing, leaving her naked as she entered her bathroom, stepped into the shower and began to turn the dials until the water was nice and warm, to which she then stepped inside and sighed contently, feeling the water run down her body.

However, Rika broke from her relaxed state and moaned as Renamon decided to join her and pressing her breasts against Rika's back, while using her right paw to rub around her Tamer's vagina.

"Renamon...!" Rika moaned, enjoying the vixen's actions, which increased as Renamon's left paw roamed across Rika's breasts, before Renamon started licking and kissing around Rika's neck.

"So Rika, are you going to keep your promise?" Renamon asked between kisses.

Renamon's question confused Rika for a second, until she remembered exactly what Renamon was talking about, causing Rika to break from Renamon's embrace and change it so the pair were holding each other, while their breasts and pussies were rubbing against each other.

"Of course." Rika replied, before engaging Renamon in a deep and lustful kiss, making Renamon moan in Rika's mouth as she then kissed her Tamer back.

However, Renamon broke from Rika's lips and let out a surprised gasp as she felt Rika's firm hand slap her butt.

"That was for how you acted today." Rika replied, before she told Renamon, teasing the vixen Digimon as she traced her fingers around her tailhole. "You see, I had an idea last night about our arrangement. While I will help 'relieve your tension', I thought how to respond if you tried to seduce Guilmon or got me into trouble with my Master, and I came up with the perfect answer, punishment."

"Oh, Rika..." Renamon moaned, a shiver going down her spine at her Tamer's idea, before Rika slapped Renamon's butt again.

"That's Mistress." Rika replied with a seductive smile, causing Renamon to smile, liking Rika's dominant side as they kissed each other for a second time.

After the kiss ended, Rika, remaining true to her promise of pleasuring and punishing Renamon, grabbed a bar of soap and said to her in a strong and commanding tone. "Ok, lie down on your back, slave."

"Yes Mistress." Renamon replied as she obeyed and laid on her back, before moaning as she felt Rika rub the soap all over her wet body.

First over her breasts, making the foxy Digimon moan in lust as the soap run across her nipples and all over her breasts, before moving down, rubbing the soap down to her pussy and all around her pussy lips, increasing Renamon's moans and her pleasure.

But as soon as Renamon was all nice and soapy, Rika smiled at what she had planned next for her slave.

"Good, now stand on all fours and prepare for further spankings?" The Nonaka ordered, making Renamon smile happily as she did as she was told, got on fours and showed her huge butt, which she wiggled enticingly and made Rika smile at Renamon's obedience and feisty personality, before Rika brought her hand up and then down, smacking Renamon's ass.

From the actions of her Mistress, Renamon howled lustfully from each spank, loving every second she was being dominated.

But after several minutes of slapping Renamon's butt, leaving it with red marks, Rika decided to stop and move on, to which she surprised Renamon for a moment when Rika managed to pick her and carried her bridal style back to her bedroom, where the Nonaka lay Renamon on the bed, climbed on top of her and kissed Renamon lovingly.

As Rika continued to kiss Renamon, the vixen Digimon moaning in her Mistress's mouth for a moment before kissing her back, Rika soon broke from Renamon's lips and started to kiss around Renamon's neck and down her chest, until she had reached Renamon's pussy, where she moved her head in between the foxy Digimon's legs and made Renamon arch her back as Rika began to lick her vagina.

"Mistress, oh, Mistress... Ah... that's... Ah... that's great...!" Renamon moaned out in pleasure, grasping the sheets beneath her as Rika continued to eat her out, feeling the redhead's tongue dive deeper into her folds.

And, after another few minutes of pleasure, Renamon screamed out, unable to contain herself as she had her orgasm and came, causing the foxy Digimon to release her sexual fluids, most which filled Rika's mouth, while the rest dripped onto her bed.

With her orgasm over, Renamon remained on her back, panting.

"Thank you, Rika..." Renamon moaned in a satisfied tone. "I needed that..."

"No problem." Rika replied as she removed her head from Renamon's crotch, got up, lay beside her partner and smiled, glad from the pleasure she had given and experienced.

But remembering they had a duty to fulfil the next day, Rika gave Renamon a final kiss, before holding the foxy Digimon close to her as they closed their eyes and got some sleep.

-End Lemon-


	8. A Clash With Caturamon

Within her bedroom, Rika was sound asleep, but moaning softly, for she was having another erotic dream.

It seemed ever since Rika and Renamon had encountered the Takato and Guilmon, they had been on their minds and frequently appearing in their dreams.

Not that it bothered them.

In the dream, Rika found that she was lying on her bed, and excluding the collar around her neck Takato had given her in her first sex dream she was completely naked.

And to make things better, on top of her was the one who had claimed her heart, and hopefully her body in the near future, Takato, who smiled at Rika before he moved his right hand down, to Rika's breasts and began to rub and massage them.

"Oh, Master..." Rika moaned, enjoying her Master's hand working its way around her breasts and her nipples, before her moans increased when Takato replaced his hand with his head, taking Rika's right breast into his mouth and licked around her nipple, while his hand moved down her body, to her pussy and began to circle around it, filling Rika with pleasure and making her pussy quite wet from the stimulation.

Rika loved the pleasure her Master was giving her and wished it didn't have to stop.

However, Takato soon broke from Rika's breast and looked up at her with a smile.

"How did that feel?" Takato asked, catching Rika off guard, for Takato's voice sounded quite feminine compared to the way he usually spoke.

"I... I feel really good..." Rika admitted, but had to ask. "But why do you sound...?"

However, Rika was silenced in the middle of her question when Takato moved his head back up and kissed her.

"Just relax." Takato said after breaking from Rika's lips.

"I only want to make you feel food." He then told her as he moved his head down, in between Rika's legs, where his tongue made its way into her vagina and caused Rika to gasp, arch her back and moan loudly.

Through her moans, Rika then recognized the voice that had replaced Takato's and had an idea as to what was going on.

However, Rika was unable to say anything as she then cried out in ecstasy as she had her orgasm and climaxed, causing her eyes to shoot open, where she found herself, back in her room, but was greatly surprised to see that Renamon was the one licking her pussy.

"Renamon...?" Rika panted, which caused the foxy Digimon to remove her head from Rika's snatch and look up at her Tamer.  
"Rika, did I wake you?" Renamon asked, before explaining herself. "I'm sorry. It's just I was having another dream about Master Guilmon, but this one involved leather, a paddle and handcuffs and was too much for me to handle."

"Obviously." Rika commented, noticing the large stain of Renamon's sexual fluids on the bed and around Renamon's legs.

"With all the excitement from my dream, I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. Also, it didn't help when I saw you beside me and how sexy you looked. I just couldn't help myself." Renamon then said, wondering how Rika would respond, getting her answer as Rika wrapped her arms around Renamon, pulled her down and kissed her.

A response Renamon rather liked.

"It's ok. I could get used to being woken that way." Rika then replied with a smile, before looking over at the nightstand, at her alarm clock and saw it was almost seven thirty, making her gently remove Renamon and say as she got up. "Besides, it's about time we woke up anyway. We have a big day ahead of us."

"C'mon, let's get something to eat." Rika then said as she redressed, causing Renamon to nod in reply, knowing that while Rika's words were true and a Deva Digimon would push her to her limits, Renamon was determined to show Guilmon she was worthy to be his mate.

-Minutes later-

After Rika had changed, now dressed in a pink coloured top and a pair of light blue jeans, she and Renamon made their way down the stairs, into the kitchen, where they saw Rumiko had just finished cooking.

Turning around from the stove, Rumiko smiled to see her daughter and greeted her. "Good morning, sweetie."

"Good morning mum." Rika replied, matching the kind tone and smile her mother had.

"And good morning to you, Renamon." Rumiko added, causing Renamon to smile.

"Good morning Rumiko." Renamon replied, feeling comfortable enough to address Rika's mother by her actual name, rather than using titles or formalities.

"I take it you both slept well." Rumiko then said with a smile, placing two plates on the kitchen table.

"You can say that." Renamon replied as she and Rika each took a seat, before various foods, including eggs, toast, pancakes and waffles were set before them.

Just because Rika and Rumiko were models, they didn't feel the need to starve themselves.

As Rumiko sat down with Rika and Renamon, helping herself to a waffle, a thought came to her.

"Rika, I just remembered I have a photo shoot at noon. And the director said if you want to tag along, you are more than welcome." She said.

Though as much as Rika wanted to go, she had to turn down the offer.

"Thanks mum, but I'm afraid Renamon and I have plans today." Rika told her mother, which piqued her interest.

"Plans?" Rumiko asked.

"Yes, we have to meet up with our trainers, Takato and Guilmon." Rika replied and then explained. "They are helping me become a true Digimon Tamer and giving Renamon the strength and knowledge she needs to fight and Digivolve."

"That's such a sweet thing. And where does this boy live?" Rumiko then asked, a question Rika was unable to answer fully.

"We're not exactly sure. They just tell us where to show up, and at what time." Rika told her mother, who nodded, before an idea came to her.

"Well if they need a roof over their heads, they are more than welcome to stay here." Rumiko said.

"Do you mean it?" Renamon asked, sounding excited and loving the idea of her Master together in the same house.

"Of course. We have that guest room all set up." Rumiko replied, before adding as she smiled slyly. "And if they aren't comfortable there, I'm sure you won't mind if they sleep with you."

"Mum!" Rika called out, blushing heavily from the subtext.

"Oh come now Rika, I was just teasing." Rumiko replied, getting serious as she then said. "But my offer remains if you change your minds."

And while Rika was still unsure about it, not knowing how Takato and Guilmon would react to an offer to live with them, Renamon remained excited about it, causing Rika to sigh, grab Renamon's arm and drag her off before she was too caught up in another of her erotic thoughts.

About to leave and meet up with their Masters, Rumiko stepped outside, called to her daughter and surprised Rika when she held her hand out, revealing she was holding a collection of various Digimon Cards.

Breaking from her surprised state, Rika asked. "Mum, why do you have these?"

"Well I heard from your friends that these may come in handy." Rumiko replied, before saying with a kind tone and friendly smile. "I wasn't too sure which ones were the best, so I went with my gut."

"Thanks mum." Rika said, taking the Cards and putting them in with the rest of her Cards, before giving her mother a hug, a further way to say thank you.

"You are most welcome." Rumiko replied, breaking from the hug as she then said. "Now I believe you have a job to do."

"Right." Rika said, nodding in reply, before she and Renamon headed off, causing Rumiko to smile at how her daughter was becoming her own woman and made her think. 'Best of luck to you.'

-Meanwhile-

Takato and Guilmon were already there, on the outskirts of Shinjuku Park, as the next enemy appeared before them, revealing it to be Caturamon.

As he appeared before them, Takato stated. "We've already taken down three of your friends and we'll take you down too."

However, Takato's statement just made Caturamon smirk and ask. "You fools. Do you really think defeating us would bring your parents and brothers back? Are you unaware that your vengeance would destroy you?"

"So what? You're here now and we will delete you no matter what!" Guilmon snarled, enraged, but remaining in control of his emotions.

"Well you will find me more harder to destroy than the others." Caturamon said confidently, only to then add. "And what if I told you there are more than seven of us?"

"What?" Takato questioned, making the brunette then say. "You're lying."

"Takato is right. It's just a trick to mess with our heads." Guilmon stated.

"This is no lie. There are indeed twelve of us, despite the one who abandoned us. Your battles will be harder now. And now, you will pay dearly for what you done to our allies!" Caturamon replied.

"Then let's stop the talking and let's do this!" Guilmon snarled as he leapt into the air and roared out. "Pyro Sphere!"

Unleashing the flames from his maw, Caturamon just smirked upon seeing the attack.

"Bǎo Chuí!" Caturamon suddenly announced, catching Takato and Guilmon off guard as a cloud of smoke consumed Caturamon's form, making it hard to see if Guilmon attack had struck the Deva Digimon.

However, before either could react, a massive hammer shot out from the smokescreen and struck Guilmon in the side, knocking him back several feet, before Guilmon crashed into a tree with an incredible amount of force.

"Guilmon!" Takato called in concern as he rushed to his partner and helped him back to his feet.

"What do you think of my Bǎo Chuí?" They then heard Caturamon ask, who then said in a proud tone. "It is the most powerful weapons of all the Devas."

"Why are you hiding behind your fancy toys? Are you afraid to fight us yourself?" Guilmon asked back, glaring at Caturamon's hammer, then at the smoke, waiting for Caturamon to emerge.

But Takato and Guilmon were left confused when the smoke died and Caturamon was nowhere to be found.

"You fools." Both then heard Caturamon say, before Takato and Guilmon were stunned when the hammer was enveloped in the same smoke cloud and dispersed, revealing Caturamon, who was standing were the hammer had been, to which the Deva told them. "Bǎo Chuí and I are one."

"Great." Takato said, sarcastically, before asking. "How do we defeat a Digimon that is also a weapon?"

"You don't." Caturamon, transforming back into the Bǎo Chuí and then roared out in a mighty tone. "Swabhojana!"

Striking the ground, Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí created a powerful earthquake and shock wave combination that tore up and destroyed the area around it, knocking Takato onto his back, while Guilmon fell onto his stomach.

And with Takato and Guilmon down, Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí roared as he shot down and struck into the ground, smashing and destroying the area around it, which caused Caturamon to revert back to his normal form, look down at the crater and smirk.

"It's finally over." He said, believing he had done what the Devas before him had failed to do.

However, a voice behind him then said. to call out. "Guess again."

Turning around, Caturamon was stunned to see Takato and Guilmon were still alive, by the side of a three humans, two female and a male, with a Terriermon atop the boy's head, while two Renamon were each holding the Tamer and the Hazard Digimon up.

Seeing the group, Caturamon questioned. "Who are you?"

"I am Rika Nonaka and this is my Digimon partner, Renamon." Rika replied.

"And how did you stop me from crushing the enemies of the Devas?" Caturamon then asked.

"A trick we learnt from your enemy." Rika replied, revealing an Alias Digimon Card.

"In exchange for some of her energy, it creates a perfect copy of Renamon and helped her save Takato and Guilmon." Rika told Caturamon, just before she stated in a determined tone. "We refuse to let you harm our Masters."

"Does this put any ideas in your head, sexy?" Renamon's clone whispered enticingly to Guilmon, showing it really was a perfect copy of the original Renamon, who kept her arms wrapped around Guilmon body, causing him to sigh from the Renamon's words and actions.

'As if one Renamon wasn't bad enough.' He thought, but was broken from his thoughts, as were the others when they heard Caturamon chuckle.

"And what's so funny?" Rika asked, her tone curious, but cautious.

"I had heard that Takato and Guilmon had taken on apprentices. But after looking at you two, I see it's all just a big joke." Caturamon replied with a laugh.

"How dare you!" Renamon yelled, stepping forward, as did her doppelganger, who added. "Nobody insults Rika or my Master!"

"Diamond Storm!" Both announced in their rage as they leapt up and released a massive collection of sparkling shards at Caturamon, who just remained in place and continued to smirk.

"Howl of the Heavens!" Caturamon roared out, unleashing a supersonic howl, which not only destroyed every single shard targeted at him, but also knocked back both Renamon with such force that it caused the clone Renamon to disperse into Data, while the real Renamon was thrown back and crashed hard into a tree, making her gasp in pain as she collapsed to the ground.

"Renamon!" Rika called out, rushing over and checking to see the condition of her Digimon partner.

"Are you alright?" She then asked as she helped Renamon back to her feet.

"I'll be fine." Renamon replied through laboured breaths, turning her head to face Rika as she then said. "Rika, use another Card. I have to beat him."

Hearing that she wanted to continue to fight concerned Rika.

"But Renamon, that Deva is twice your level. One more attack like before and it could be all over for you." She said.

However, Renamon just shook her head and stated. "I won't give up... I will prove to my Master I am worthy, not just as his mate, but as a fighter..."

With Renamon's words, Rika could see a new and serious side to Renamon, one that refused to give up on herself when things got hard, making Rika smile and nod in understanding.

"Alright then Renamon, you've got it." Rika replied, drawing out another Digimon Card, which she slashed through her D-Power and called out. "Digi-Modify! Radiant Fate activate!"

With the power of the Card transferred into her being, Renamon stood on her own two feet, feeling her strength return as she was enveloped in a light aura, walked away from Rika and closer to Caturamon.

"So you've turned yourself into a nightlight." Caturamon said, sounding unimpressed, before he stated as he transformed back to his Bǎo Chuí. "You still can't stop me from defeating you."

"Swabhojana!" Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí then announced, slamming down upon Renamon in an attempt to crush her.

However, Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí was taken by surprise to find that Renamon had her arms up and was keeping him from crushing her.

Though it didn't stop the Deva Digimon from applying further pressure and pushing Renamon down into the ground.

"Just make this easy for everyone and give up." Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí said, continuing to try and crush Renamon as he preyed on her emotional stability in an attempt to weaken her mentally. "It's obvious you are nowhere as strong as I, not to mention your so called Master doesn't care the slightest about you."

But fuelled by Rika's Card and her own determination, Renamon, continuing to hold back Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí then groaned out. "I refuse to give up... I won't..."

Seeing Renamon giving everything she had to stop Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí from harming Takato and Guilmon, Rika, determined to follow in her partner's way, withdrew her entire deck and began searching through the Cards.

"C'mon, there has to be one here that can turn the odds in our favour." She said, searching through the Cards, but stopped when one caught her eye.

It was one of the Cards her mother had gotten for her, a Digivolution Card, which could be what Rika needed to turn the tide of battle in her favour.

And while Takato had yet to teach Rika about Digivolution, she was determined to stop the Deva Digimon, to which she put all but the Digivolution Card aside, held it up, along with her D-Power and announced in a strong voice. "Digi-Modify! Digivolution activate!"

Slashing the Card through her D-Power, Renamon immediately felt the strength of the Card fill her being.

"Renamon Digivolve to..." Renamon began to say, before her fur began to shed, revealing her mainframe beneath and her form began to alter to that of a yellow furred fox with nine tails.

"Kyubimon!" She then called out proudly, showing her increase in power as she used her tails to hold Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí back.

"I have to admit, I am actually impressed." Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí admitted, only to then state. "But even with your new power, you cannot hope to stop me."

"Guess again. Pyro Blaster!" A deep voice suddenly roared out, just before a large fireball struck Caturamon/Bǎo Chuí, dispelling his Bǎo Chuí form and returning back to Caturamon, who was thrown back by the blast.

Letting out a groan as he rose to his feet, Caturamon turned to see who had attacked him and was left stunned, for Guilmon had Digivolved too, to a behemoth known as Growlmon, who similar features to Guilmon old appearance, however, his muscles had grown in size, spiky white hair went down his back, to his shoulders, while blade-like appendages adorned the sides of his arms and similar ones had grown from his head, looking like horns.

However, it was a little hard to take Growlmon seriously, for Kyubimon was all over him, circling him and rubbing her body sensually against him.

"Well hello there. I take it not just your muscles were the only part of you that got bigger with your Digivolving." Kyubimon purred, continuing to flirt with Growlmon.

But reminding the pair they were still in the middle of a fight, Caturamon roared out. "Howl of the Heavens!"

Unleashing another supersonic howl, the Deva Digimon expected his power to knock Growlmon and Kyubimon back, but was taken by surprise when Kyubimon not only withstood the attack, but then leapt into the air, span around and consumed her form in blue flames.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon then announced as she slammed her flame-coated form into Caturamon, making the Deva Digimon groan out loudly as he was thrown back.

And just as he rose up, Caturamon saw he had lost, for Growlmon's maw was filling up with flames, while all nine of Kyubimon's tails had a ball of flame circling the tip.

"Pyro Blaster!"

"Fox Tail Inferno!"

With the combination of flame attacks, they struck Caturamon and consumed his form, making him roar out in agony, for the Deva Digimon was finally defeated.

"And that's another Deva down." Takato said, turning around and began to head off.

However, Rika ran after Takato and asked. "Master, what about us?"

"You both have improved. Keep up your training and we will contact you when another Deva shows up." Takato told Rika in reply, about to leave when Rika suddenly grabbed his hand, causing the brunette to turn and face her.

"Master, please wait." Rika said, summoning up her courage as she had a question she needed to ask. "Would you like to stay with me and Renamon?"

But before Takato could say a word, Growlmon asked. "Are you sure that's a wise idea?"

Looking over, Takato and Rika saw Kyubimon was flirting with Growlmon again, making sure her tails brushed between his legs.

"Please Master." Rika begged, before she got on her hands and knees and said. "We have a spare room, and you can stay as long as you like."

From the combination of Rika and Renamon's performance against Caturamon and seeing Rika on her hands and knees, Takato sighed as he gave in.

"Fine, we'll stay with you." He said, while Growlmon simply crossed his arms and nodded.

And knowing that Takato and Guilmon would be staying with them, it caused Rika to smile in joy, jump up and embrace the brunette.

"Oh Master!" Rika said happily, before blushing as she realized the close contact she had with Takato, which caused her to remove herself quickly, just in case her actions made her Master change his mind.

"Sorry." Rika apologized and explained. "I'm just happy to have you in my life."  
"Same here." Kyubimon told Growlmon, continuing to rub her body against him until a thought came to her, which made her stop her flirtation and ask. "But there is one thing I need to know, how do we return to our Rookie forms?"

"And how come my Card Digivolved you both?" Rika added, something that puzzled Takato and Guilmon too.

"It's because I gave you my power." A small voice called in reply, making Takato, Rika, Growlmon and Kyubimon all look up to see a small, white Digimon, who was standing on the branch of a tree.

"And you are?" Growlmon asked.  
"My name is Calumon." Calumon replied, before facing the tree and began to climb down it, only to lose his footing and fall.

But instead of landing on the ground, he found himself in Rika's arms, for she had caught him and was smiling at the small Digimon.  
"Aww, you are so adorable." Rika stated as she hugged Calumon, finding him very cute.

"Thank you." Calumon replied, both for Rika complimenting him and saving him from harm, before Calumon continued and told the Tamers. "As for how you both Digivolved, I have a special power inside of me that allows other Digimon around me to Digivolve. I have no memory of how I got this power, or why I need it, but I'm certain it's not so the Devas can grow stronger and harm you."

From Calumon's words, Takato got curious and asked. "And what do you know of the Devas?"

"Not much. All I know is there are a total of twelve Devas; actually it's like six now. I know Antylamon turned against them, and I had heard that you and Guilmon had defeated four, and now Caturamon has been defeated." Calumon replied.

'So Caturamon wasn't lying when he said there were more than seven Devas.' Takato thought, bothering him and Guilmon, for both knew it would be that much longer before they could avenge all they had lost.

"The Devas are determined to find me, so they can use my power, but I refuse to let them, so I move all around Shinjuku, to keep them off my scent." Calumon then said, before he admitted. "However, it is quite tiring."

"Then why not stay with us? I'm sure we'll make a great team." Rika offered as she smiled at Calumon.

"That is most kind. Thank you." Calumon said in reply, grateful for Rika's kindness.

"And as for your Digivolution, all you need to do to get back to your Rookie forms is use up a lot of energy." Calumon then told Growlmon and Kyubimon.

"That answers that, but what can we do to use up most of our energy?" Growlmon asked; only to watch as Kyubimon walked in front of him and stretched out her body so her butt was in the air.

"I can think of one way." Kyubimon told Growlmon in enticing tone, causing Growlmon to sigh and wonder if the six Devas left would get to him first or if he'd wake up one night to find Kyubimon trying to have her way with him.

Either way, the Hazard Digimon knew he'd have to remain on his toes.


	9. First Night at Rika's

"Mum, we're home!" Rika called out as she led Takato inside, causing Rumiko to come out from the living room, where she saw Takato and smiled.

"Oh Rika, you're finally home. Oh, and this is the boy you are telling me about?" She asked.

"Yes Mum. This is Takato, the one who has been training me to become a Digimon Tamer." Rika said, introducing him to her mother, while Takato just said nothing but bowed to her mother.

"Takato?" Rumiko asked, the name sounding familiar to her, before she realized why.

"Oh you must be the child of the Matsuki clan who were killed. I am so sorry about that." Rumiko then said, saddened for a child to lose his family.

"That ok, Miss. Nonaka." Takato replied, still remaining distant, but showing respect to Rika's mother for her empathy.

"Please, call me Rumiko." Rumiko said, trying to lighten the mood, before noticing somebody was missing.

"Oh? Where's your pet?" She asked Rika, referring to Renamon.

"She's out in the back garden with Takato's Digimon." Rika replied, only to add. "However, I think it's best we don't disturb them."

"How come?" Rumiko asked curiously.

"Let's just say they are in the middle of training and need to work off a lot of energy before one loses it." Rika replied, knowing either Growlmon would lose it in the form of blasting Kyubimon with his Exhaust Flame attack or Kyubimon would lost it and would be unable to help herself but to pounce on top of Growlmon and offer her body to him.

-Outside-

"Kyubimon, when Calumon said we need to burn off energy to revert back to our Rookie forms, I'm sure he didn't mean doing that in front of me!" Growlmon shouted as he was working up a sweat by doing one handed pushups, trying to lose energy, while Kyubimon sat on her stomach and watched foward at Growlmon with lustful eyes, while using her tails to rub, massage and penertrate her vagina.

"This is a great idea, Master. I love watching you get like this." Kyubimon smiled.

'Man, what is it with her?' Growlmon thought, annoyed, but continued his training until he reverted back to Guilmon, while Kyubimon, after such sexual stimulation, reverted back to Renamon.

"Next time I need to find an easier method of De-Digivolving without that little show." Guilmon commented, brushing off dust from his shoulders.

"Kyubimon is a sexy beast,but I prefer my sexy rookie form." Renamon just said in reply as she played with her boobs, bothering Guilmon that Renamon was so open with her sexuality, up to the point she would show it in public, it caused him to ask. "Renamon, why are you always so sex-crazed? I never seen a digimon with those thoughts in my life?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know why, I just do. Mistress always treats me with a sexual role play everyday, but I'd rather do the real thing with you." Renamon said, before she wrapped her arms around Guilmon, held him close so her breasts were pressing against his chest, before she purred in a seductive tone. "And since you're my Master, I'd do anything you tell me."

"I'm only your Master in training, not to pleasure you!" Guilmon shouted as he tried to push Renamon off, but her grip was too strong.

"Get off me!" He then ordered, a command Renamon ignored.

"Never. I now have you in my life and I never plan to let you go" Renamon purred slutty.

"Look, let me go or I shall have to punish you!" Guilmon shouted.

"Punish eh? What a great idea." Renamon grinned as she let go, got on her hands and knees and positioned herself so she was showing off her bottom.

"Punish me good. Spank me as hard as you like." Renamon moaned, waiting for Guilmon's strong and swift hand to slap her butt.

However, Guilmon just face-palmed and groaned in annoyance.

-Meanwhile-

After Rumiko met Calumon, finding him very cute as well and offering him any room for him to sleep in, with Calumon content sleeping on the lounge room couch, Rika was helping Takato settle in his room.

But as she finished fixing up the bed, there was a question Rika had to ask.

"Master? If it's not too personal I was just wondering, how did you and Guilmon meet?" She asked.

"Actually I created him." Takato replied, surprising Rika at his answer, before the brunette then told her. "My brother and I created both Guilmon and his brother from cards we drew, which we scanned in my D-Power, and thus when they were born. They were great warriors and when those Devas came..."

"They took everything away from you and Guilmon." Rika guessed, finishing Takato's reply.

Saddened, Rika offered. "Master, I know things have been hard for you and I have no idea what it's like to lose those you love, but just remember, you can live here with us now and I promise to do all I can to make you smile."

"Listen Rika. While I appreciate the offer, we're only roommates, nothing more, so don't do anything your Digimon would do." Takato said, making Rika nod and say in reply. "Of course Master. I might enjoy sex as much as Renamon, but I can control myself."

With her words, Takato was a little curious and asked. "So how did you meet Renamon?"

"She just came to me one day from my computer. Being a model and looking older for my age, I was checking out some of the first pictures I did for a lingerie shoot online when Renamon managed to breach through the Digital World and into ours'. At first I was surprised, but after she explained she was looking for someone to pleasure her, I received my D-Power and it was at that moment we not only formed a connect, but we both knew we were meant to be." Rika explained in reply.

"And do you know why she is so... well... obsessed with sex?" Takato asked.

"Believe me, I'd like to know too but she cannot remember" Rika replied, remembering that while their first encounter wound up with them forming a bond and winding up in bed, when asked about her past, Renamon couldn't recall a thing, almost as if her memory had been erased before she had found Rika.

Takato then looked out of the window as Rika continued. "But she mostly does lesbian movements. She wouldn't allow males to take her, until now."

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. Why is she so obsessed with Guilmon?" Takato asked as he saw Renamon continue to act slutty, going on fours and brushing her body against Guilmon's legs, while the red dino Digimon tried to remain calm, but could feel Renamon's actions were getting to him, making him more furious.

"Ever since he saved her, she is so smitten with him she can't stop thinking about him. She masturbates, spanks herself and does all kinds of kinky things to herself, wanting Guilmon to take her and claim her as his mate." Rika explained.

"Plus, she has even more slutty dreams about him." She added, blushing a little as she remembered she too started having more sexual dreams ever since she met Takato.

"Well either she's had a hard time trying to break him or he having a hard time trying to get through to her." Takato said.

"Renamon is just stubborn when it comes to love and sex so Guilmon better watch out." Rika said, causing Takato to say in warning. "Well you better do something. Guilmon's likely going to lose it if Renamon continues to flirt with him."

"I've got it covered. Renamon, time for your bath!" Rika called out.

"Come on, Master. Bath time!" Renamon cheered as she led Guilmon in by the hand, while Guilmon groaned as it didn't work.

"Well... almost it works." Rika said as she shrugged her shoulders, while Takato just glared at her.

-Hours later-

After managing to finally separate the two Digimon, Rika kept Renamon distracted by giving her a bath, making sure her hands rubbed and caressed the vixen's breasts and vagina.

"Renamon, you've got to control yourself." Rika said as she sprayed the shower hose on Renamon's ass and added, keeping a firm tone. "You're going to get into deep trouble if you get Guilmon angry, and not the way you desire."

"I know, Mistress Rika, but I just want him so bad." Renamon replied with lust, moaning as Rika rubbed her boobs again.

"I just got to find a way to make him lose his anger. I need to find a way to make him relax and accept me." She then said, trying to think of an idea to help Guilmon calm down enough so she could seduce him and allow him inside of her.

"Now you're thinking sense. Yeah, Guilmon's way too angry. He needs to lose the rage. Maybe defeating the Devas would help him calm down?" Rika suggested.

"Yeah. That may help but I doubt that would be enough." Renamon said, before an idea came to her mind, making her smile and announce with joy. "I've got it!"

"What is it? You have an idea?" Rika asked, a little surprised she could come up with one.

"Yeah, I will stay by his side and won't do anything to him, not yet, just a lot of flirting and hugs and all that, and he's bound to open up to me in due time." Renamon said as her tail swayed around, showing her excitement.

"That sounds like a good plan. Just show him your kindness and love for him. He bound to open to you in due time… I hope" Rika said as she spanks Renamon's butt, causing the foxy Digimon to moan.

"And if that doesn't work, why not tie him to your bed and see what happens?" Rika teased.

Renamon laughed, but said as her lustful smile returned. "Don't tempt me."

-Meanwhile, in the spare room-

"You really need to learn to control your anger. I know defeating the Devas is top priority, but Renamon is trying to be friendly, in a weird way." Takato said as Guilmon was sitting in the centre of the room, trying to meditate, but was quite frustrated.

"I know I need to control my anger, but she's driving me crazy" Guilmon said.

"Well we have no choice but welcome their hospitality for now." Takato told Guilmon.

"Knowing her, she would tie me to a bed or something and have her way with me." Guilmon commented in reply.

"That's true. But Rika is the one trying to keep her in line. I doubt she would let her do that." Takato said, finding he could trust Rika.

"Anyway, try to be nice to her, that's all I am saying." Takato then said, causing Guilmon to sigh and say in reply. "Alright, I'll try. But if she tries anything..."

"Don't worry. Rika and I will stop her." Takato promised, earning a nod from Guilmon, who felt calmer, closed his eyes and resumed his meditation, but felt a little uneasy.

Takato also felt uneasy as well, but kept it silent, thinking it to be how to keep to his word and keep Renamon under control, while unaware that outside their window, two figures had been hiding in the shadows and were watching them.

And though it was difficult to pinpoint their exact identities, one was a human and the other was a Digimon, who then looked at each other, nodded and disappeared into the night.


	10. A new World and Old Faces

Within the luxurious bedroom, Rika had a look of joy on her face, for Takato, just in a pair of boxers, was on top of her, kissing around her neck and collarbone, while removing what clothing the redhead had on, leaving her naked, with just her collar around her neck.

And while Takato continued, increasing Rika's pleasure by moving his right hand down her body, down to her pussy, where he began to rub her labia with his thumb, the pair were not alone, revealing that beside them were Guilmon and Renamon.

With Renamon, she was in a similar position to Rika, for was naked as well, safe for a red coloured collar around her neck, which had a gold medallion hanging from it that bore the same Hazard symbol Guilmon had on his chest.

But unlike Rika, it seemed Renamon's love/Master was more dominant, proven as he grabbed Renamon's breasts and began to pinch and squeeze her nipples.

"Oh, Master!" Renamon moaned, enjoying the combination of Guilmon's pleasure and his roughness.

And Renamon then cried out and arched her back as Guilmon moved his tail in between the vixen's legs and pushed it into her pussy, heightening her pleasure.

"Yes! Oh, yes... it's so good...!" She moaned out, grasping the bed sheets as she allowed her Master to continue his actions, loving how close she and Guilmon were.

And while Guilmon continued his dominant actions, Rika, wanted to show her love toward her Master, to which she gently placed a hand on his cheek, making Takato stop his actions, look at Rika and saw he staring at him with love.

"Please, my Master, let me make you feel as good as you make me feel." Rika said, before moving her head up, where she kissed Takato deeply on the lips, making him return the kiss, while Rika wrapped her arms around the brunette, before gently grabbing him and repositioning the pair, so Takato was on the bed and Rika was hovering over him, continuing to stare at her Master with love and desire.

Showing these emotions, Rika kissed down Takato's body, making him sigh as she kissed around his chest, moving her way down his body, until she had reached the young man's underwear, making Rika blush to see his erect manhood behind his boxers.

But wasting no time, Rika pulled Takato's boxers down his legs and threw them aside, before blushing, staring at all eight-inches of Takato's penis.

"Oh, Master, you are so big." Rika commented as she continued to blush, before regaining her focus, moved her head down to Takato's member, began kissing around the tip, before taking as much as Takato's cock into her mouth and started to give him a loving and pleasurable blowjob.

Feeling Rika's mouth work its way up and down his shaft, Takato could feel pleasure building in his loins, causing the brunette to groan in response to Rika's actions.

"Rika, you are doing such an amazing job... That feels incredible..." Takato groaned, which caused Rika to smile around Takato's member, encouraging her to continue her erotic actions, wanting to give all the pleasure she could to her Master, the same feelings affecting Renamon, who, like Rika, had taken to giving her Master a blowjob, only Guilmon was more controlling when it came to how the vixen pleased him.

"That's it, my slave..." Guilmon groaned, placing his hand on the back of Renamon's head, forcing her to take all his cock into her mouth. "Keep sucking..."

Hearing the command, Renamon happily obeyed, continuing her blowjob, while adding to her Master's pleasure by letting her right paw slip down to Guilmon balls, where the foxy Digimon rubbed and massaged them.

But with her enthusiastic actions, Guilmon's groans increased as he felt his climax approaching, which caused his grasp on the back of Renamon's head to tighten.

"I'm going to come... Swallow it...! Guilmon commanded, just before letting out a loud growl as he came, filling Renamon's mouth with a great amount of cum, which the vixen managed to swallow until her Master's orgasm finished, to which Guilmon removed his hand from Renamon's head, allowing her to take her mouth off of his cock, only to smile lustfully at seeing it was still hard, filling Renamon with arousal, before she moved to the end of the bed, got on all fours and lifted her butt up, shaking it to entice Guilmon to mate with her.

And it worked, for Renamon moaned when she felt Guilmon move behind her, place his hands firmly on her hips, before pushing his cock deep into her vagina, making the foxy Digimon cry out erotically as she and Guilmon began mating.

As the pair continued, with Guilmon member continuing to slide in and out of Renamon's pussy, giving her ass a few spanks to keep her pleasured and to assert his dominance over her, Takato and Rika had too moved on and were in the midst of making love, with

Rika sitting on Takato's chest, moaning loudly as she impaled herself on Takato's cock and felt it going in and out of her pussy.

"Master... Oh, Master, it so deep... Ah... It's so good...!" Rika moaned out, desiring Takato even more as they continued to make love, causing her to pull him up, bringing the pair into a sitting position, where they engaged in a deep and loving kiss.

And after breaking from Rika's lips, Takato nodded, agreeing with Rika, before he said in reply. "You are right, my beautiful Rika... You are so tight... it feels great...!"

With Takato making love to Rika and Guilmon dominating Renamon in their mating, the room was filled with the sounds of pure pleasure, the four not wanting it to end.

But after another hour, Takato and Guilmon both groaned, their movements turned frantic as they could feel their orgasms approaching.

"Rika, I can't... I can't hold it... I'm going to cum...!" Takato groaned in warning, which caused Rika, through her moans and heaving chest to smile and nod, wanting to feel Takato come inside of her, while Guilmon increased his pace, thrusting harder into Renamon, making her moan louder, while letting out louder groans, telling the foxy Digimon that he too was close to his orgasm.

And after several more minutes, thrusting their members into their Rika and Renamon, Takato and Guilmon were unable to hold back, to which both groaned loudly as they came simultaneously, releasing their cum into their respective lovers.

But doing so, everything around the four soon faded into a white blur, just before Takato and Guilmon opened their eyes and shot up, finding they were in the spare bed of the Nonaka's.

And looking at each other, they could tell they had the same dream, leaving both confused.

"What was that?" Takato asked.

"I don't know." Guilmon replied, before saying. "Maybe we're spending too much time with those two."

And though part of Takato had to agree with Guilmon, Takato thought about Rika's kindness, making him say. "C'mon Guilmon. I know that Renamon can be a handful, but they are trying to help us."

"I guess." Guilmon replied, knowing Takato was right, even having to admit to himself that Renamon was getting stronger.

But before Guilmon could reply, both heard a soft tapping at the door.

"Master? Are you and Guilmon awake?" Both heard Rika say in a gentle tone.

"We are." Takato replied, before asking curiously. "What do you want?"

After Takato's question, Rika opened the door, before she and Renamon stepped into the room, revealing Rika was wearing a powder blue nightgown and apron, Renamon simply wore an apron, covering her front, but left her buttocks on display, while Renamon held two trays of food.

"We hope you're hungry, because we made you breakfast." Rika said with a smile as and Renamon approached the pair, set a tray on the boy's laps, before both moved back and bowed, which surprised Takato at Rika and Renamon's further display of kindness, while Guilmon was surprised Renamon wasn't flirting with him.

"Err... thanks but why are you doing this?" Takato asked, sounding uncertain.

"We are your sla... err... I mean students after all, so it would be nice for a student to treat the Master with the respect they deserve." Rika said in reply.

With her reply, and not wanting to seem ungrateful for their further continuation of kindness and devotion, Takato sighed as he and Guilmon picked up their utensils and were ready to eat.

"Ok, we accept, but today we're going to start some special training, so we can beat those Devas, got it." Takato said in reply.

"Yes Master." Rika and Renamon replied, bowing out of loyalty, while Renamon couldn't help but smirk a little, liking how she was near Guilmon and he wasn't dismissing her.

'What is up with that vixen? Why is she acting so loyal all of a sudden?' Guilmon wondered with great confusion.

'I bet she's planning to seduce me again later on.' He then thought.

And while Guilmon was still suspicious of Renamon, noticing her standing in place, hands forward and bowing slightly, growls from his stomach made him turn his attention upon the food and began eating alongside Takato, just before they heard a phone ringing, making Rika walk over to the door.

"I'll get it." She offered, exiting the room and entering hers', where she picked up the cell phone off of the floor and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hey Henry. What's up?" Rika asked.

"We have some news. We found the Digital Portal. It's coming from a shed in the park." Henry said, making Rika smile and say. "So instead of waiting for the Devas to show up, we take the battle to them. Takato would be so glad to hear that."

"Tell them to meet me, Jeri, Calumon and Terriermon at the Shinjuku Park." Henry then said. "We're going to the Digital World!"

"Ok. Meet you there." Rika replied, just before she put the phone down and rushed back to Takato, seeing him sitting on the bed, with pondered thoughts.

And as much as she didn't want to disturb him, telling him the news, Rika believed it would make Takato's morning complete.

"Master, guess what? We found the portal leading to the Digital World!" She said, making Takato face the redhead and question. "What? Are you serious?"

Rika nodded in reply, before telling him. "I would never lie to you. Now instead of waiting for the Devas to come to us, we can go to them."

Takato rose as his need for vengeance returned.

"Perfect. Now we can wipe them all out before they do more damage." He stated, making Rika quite happy to see Takato showing such emotion and determination.

"Great. After we get dressed, let's get our Digimon and be on our way." Rika then said, only to notice the room was void of Digimon, making her ask. "Where are Renamon and Guilmon anyway?"

"Renamon! Get out of here!" Guilmon yelled from the bathroom, where the sound of the shower's running water was heard, followed by Renamon, saying with a lustful purr. "I have dreamt of us showering together, Master. Let us make that dream a reality."

Hearing Guilmon yelling and Renamon's failed flirting, Takato and Rika sighed together from seeing that no matter how long, Renamon would go back to her old self.

-A while later-

"They should be here soon." Jeri said as she, Henry and Terriermon waited patiently in the park, to which Terriermon, resting atop Henry's head, noticed Jeri look at Henry every so often and blush, just before she'd turn away, intriguing the Rookie Digimon.

But seeing Rika, Calumon, Takato, Guilmon in his cloak and Renamon, who was on her leash then appear over the horizon, Terriermon decided Jeri's actions toward his Tamer could wait.

"We're here, you guys." Rika said, before having to ask. "So where is this portal?"

"In there." Henry replied, pointing to an old, rundown shed, which made Takato clench his fists and say. "Then let's not waste time. Let's go in and finish this."

However, curious by her state, Terriermon asked. "One thing before we do. Why is Renamon on a leash?"

"To stop her from getting in trouble with Guilmon. Also, she likes it because she likes her boobs bouncing below her as she walks on all fours" Rika explained in reply, leaving out the part of her liking the position of controlling Renamon.

"How much of a slut can she be?" Terriermon asked as Renamon smiled at Guilmon and said in reply. "All to make me his."

"A lot." Guilmon answered Terriermon's question as both looked at each other with an annoyed expression by Renamon's actions.

"Come on, guys. Enough messing around. We have a job to do." Henry spoke up, earning the agreement and attention of the others as they followed him into the shed, where, inside they saw it, the portal leading to the Digital World.

"There it is. Let's go in." Calumon said, determined to make sure his power of Digivolution was not used by the Devas, but against them, confident his new friends could defeat them.

'Mother... Father... Satoru... this is for you guys...' Takato thought as he leapt in, followed by Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Calumon and Jeri.

"Mistress, I admit I am a bit scared." Renamon told Rika as she looked at the portal.

"I am too, but we have to do this, otherwise our Masters will never find peace." Rika replied as she tried to assure her partner, making the vixen get over her fears and leapt in after them.

However, unknown to them, they were in for a shock.

Chapter 11: The Brother's Return

Rika came too, where she found herself in the Digital World and was amazed at the view.

"So this is the Digital World?" She asked, taking in the scenery alongside Henry, Jeri, Terriermon and Calumon, to which they found themselves in the middle of a desert, but it was still an amazing feat for them to experience.

Henry then nodded and said to Rika in reply. "This should be where the Digimon live and where the Devas are hiding."

"So now all we have to do is find the Devas, defeat them, then we can go back home and celebrate." Terriermon then said in a confident tone.

However, while most felt certain in themselves, each other and their strengths, Jeri noticed Renamon, who had a worried look on her face, making her approach the foxy Digimon and ask."Renamon, what's the matter?"

"Master Guilmon and Takato, they're not here." Renamon replied, finding no trace of the pair.

"Where did they do?" She then questioned.

"What? Takato and Guilmon aren't here?" Rika asked, sounding concerned, while she too looked around.

"We must have been separated from them when we entered the portal." Suzie guessed, making Renamon say in reply. "We have to find them. I cannot be put apart from my beloved Guilmon!"

And feeling similar toward Takato, Rika nodded, while thinking. "I hope we find them soon."

-Meanwhile-

While Rika, Renamon and the others were searching for them, Takato and Guilmon were walking through the Digital plains, searching for the Devas, only for Guilmon to stop when he picked up the scent of one.

"I sense a Deva is near here." He said.

"Then let us hurry." Takato replied, determined to defeat it and bring their numbers down again.

But as they arrived, they were surprised to see the Deva Digimon: Makuramon, who was not alone, for two cloaked figures stood before him, watching as the Deva Digimon then broke into Data particles, showing he had been defeated.

Unsure if they were allies, enemies or just Tamers who had gotten mixed up in their own goals, Takato questioned."Who are you two?"

"Are you trying to interfere with our revenge?" Guilmon added.

"Interfere? Now why would we do that..." The cloaked figure asked, just before they removed their hood, revealing the first figure to be a young man, who had black hair and whose face almost looked like Takato's.

"to assist my own brother?" He then finished, leaving Takato in stunned silence for a moment, before he was able to speak again.

"Satoru?" Takato gasped in surprise.

"Long time no see, brother." The other figure said as he removed his hood to reveal a Digimon, one who looked just like Guilmon, only his skin was black and where Guilmon had black markings, this Guilmon had red ones.

"BlackGuilmon?" Guilmon gasped as well, he too sounding stunned.

And though part of them were glad to see their brothers, Takato had to ask. "You're alive? How did that happen?"

"We survived the Devas' attack and found ourselves here in the Digital World. Since then, we've been searching for a way to destroy the Devas." Satoru replied, making BlackGuilmon nod.

In awe by Satouru's words, Guilmon questioned. "You two found a way to destroy the Devas?"

"Of course. There is a surge of power that could help us defeat the Devas and save both worlds." BlackGuilmon said in reply.

"It's called the D-Reaper."

Never hearing of such a thing or not knowing what it was, Takato asked. "The D-Reaper? What is that?"

"The D-Reaper is a program that we can use to wipe out evil Digimon from the world. If we find this power, we can use it to wipe out the Devas and their masters, the Digimon Sovereigns." Satoru replied.

Unsure, Takato asked. "These Sovereigns, are they as bad as the Devas?"

"Worse. They're the bosses of the Devas!" Satoru said in reply, before telling Takato. "I want to avenge mother and father as much as you two do but we need the D-Reaper to aid us in our quest for revenge."

"Will you help us, as family?" BlackGuilmon then offered, making Takato and Guilmon look at each other, then nodded, knowing it would be the only chance they had and turned back to their brothers.

And after both nodded to their brothers, Takato said. "Of course. We're family. And as family, we need to stick together. Let's find the D-Reaper and release it."

"And it would give me a break away from that slutty vixen." Guilmon added.

"Slutty vixen?" Satoru asked, to which Takato explained. "Yeah, we are with a couple of other Tamers and Digimon, but we got separated. And amongst them is a Renamon who has the hots for Guilmon."

"Ha! Guilmon got a girlfriend!" BlackGuilmon sang in a mocking tone, making Guilmon yell back in fury. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Ignoring the two Digimon with BlackGuilmon continuing to mock Guilmon, who continued to argue and yell back at his brother, Takato and Satoru had a chat to themselves.

"So where do we start looking for this D-Reaper." Takato asked.

"The best bet I heard is to search in the darker regions of the Digital World." Satoru said, where he then informed the brunette. "It is locked in a powerful seal, but with our Guilmons' control over their virus natures, we can break it."

"I see..." Takato said, still a little uncertain if what he was going to do was right, but he trusted Satoru. "If it's our chance to destroy these Devas."

"It is, brother." Satoru replied, placing his hand on Takato's shoulder to show his kindness, only to remove it when both heard Guilmon and BlackGuilmon's commotion increasing.

"BlackGuilmon, stop teasing your brother and let's be on our way." Satoru said to BlackGuilmon, then turned back to Takato, where he said. "You two go on ahead. We'll catch up as soon as we're done here with our business."

"Right. We'll see you at the dark regions." Takato replied, turning away with Guilmon and began to head off.

But as Takato and Guilmon left towards the dark regions, neither noticed the dark looks on Satoru and BlackGuilmon's faces.

"Convincing our brothers to help us with our cause was easier than I expected." Satoru said.

"They must be desperate for revenge if they want to release the D-Reaper without knowing its true power." He then commented, making BlackGuilmon smirk, before having to ask. "So what now? Shall we pay a visit to his friends?"

"Of course. And afterwards, the D-Reaper will be released and will destroy everything!" Satoru announced wickedly.

-Back with Rika and the others-

Getting out of the desert area and now around in the mountain area, Rika, Renamon and the others continued to search for Takato and Guilmon.

"I wonder where they disappeared to." Rika said, her tone full of concern, just before a dark voice asked. "So you all are with my brother?"

Turning to the source of the voice, Rika and the others looked over and saw Satoru and BlackGuilmon above them.

"Wha...? Are you Satoru and BlackGuilmon?" Rika questioned, remembering seeing a photo of the brothers in Takato's clothing.

"Ah... Rika Nonaka, the girl my brother has been training to be a Tamer." Satoru said as he gazed at the redhead with a smirk.

"And you must be Renamon. The slutty sex-crazed vixen who has the hots for my brother." BlackGuilmon added, looking at Renamon and her huge boobs, smirking evilly, while Renamon stared at BlackGuilmon in a mixture of confusion and distrust.

Guessing Satoru and BlackGuilmon were responsible for Takato and Guilmon disappearance, Renamon questioned. "What do you want with us? And what have you done with our Masters?"

"They are helping us achieve our goal, so I advise you to stay out of our way when we, free the D-Reaper." Satoru said in reply, shocking most of the Tamers.

"The D-Reaper!?" Lopmon questioned, knowing of the digital entity and just how dangerous it was.

"That's the corrupted form that almost destroyed all life in the digital world!" She said in horror, shocking the others and causing Terriermon to ask. "Just what are you two planning?"

"To free the D-Reaper so it can destroy this world, as well as the real world." BlackGuilmon replied.

"But why? You're Takato's brother! Why are you trying to do such a terrible thing?" Rika called out, before adding. "Not to mention dragging your brothers into this?"

"Because what we were resurrected by the D-Reaper, we are their agents." Satoru replied.

"As for our brothers, they are more than happy to help us, they are the real deals. Avengers who would do anything for those they thought they had lost." Satoru then added, smiling darkly at the fun he had in manipulating Takato and Guilmon.

Hearing that Guilmon was being tricked and used, Renamon's hand turned into a fist and in a first known rage she had in years, she yelled at BlackGuilmon. "You are no brother of my Master! You're only using him to do your evil! I'll never forgive you!"

"Oh please. How could a slut like you ever beat us?" BlackGuilmon mocked.

"I will never forgive you either! How dare you mess with Takato's head!" Rika snarled, withdrawing her D-Power as she and Renamon prepared to fight, which just made both Satoru and BlackGuilmon smirk.

"If you think you can stop us, come to the dark region and fight us there. But if you get in the way of my brother's vengeance, he'll just crush you like a Roachmon. See ya later." Satoru said, just before he and BlackGuilmon disappeared into the shadows.

"So they became agents to the D-Reaper. We've got to..." Jeri began to say, thinking of a plan, but stopped when she then saw Rika and Renamon running off.

'Damn you, BlackGuilmon! How dare you use my lover as a tool of vengeance. I will get him back and then I make you pay!' Renamon thought, feeling anger and determination replace her usual sex-driven mind.

'I've got to tell Takato all about Satoru! I've got to save him from his rage and defeat Satoru before he releases the D-Reaper.' Rika thought, also furious that Takato was being manipulated, while feeling her hatred on Satoru grow.

'Takato, I will save you.'


End file.
